Amor imposible: Versión sin Editar
by Beth NorthmanSalvatoreDanvers
Summary: Stefan: Nadie acepta este amor, ni yo mismo, sé que debería odiarla, pero no puedo, la amo; aunque ni a mí mismo me parezca bien... Porque Elena no es Katherine, y Katherine no es Elena. Katherine: Y yo fui demasiado ciega, no me di cuenta, él ya había dejado de amar a Elena, hubiera podido reconquistarlo, si no hubiera sido por mi vanidad de querer un cuerpo igual al mío.
1. Introduccion

**Título: **Amor imposible.

**Sinopsis:**

**Stefan**: Nadie acepta este amor, ni yo mismo, sé que debería odiarla, pero no puedo, la amo; aunque ni a mí mismo me parezca bien. Y es que Elena no es la doppelgänger que me corresponde la que a mí me toca es Katherine. Porque Elena no es Katherine, y Katherine no es Elena. Elena es ternura, compasión, bondad y una poderosa ancla a tierra. Katherine es fuego, pasión, maldad, y sin embargo la que me lleva al cielo.

**Katherine: **Y yo fui demasiado ciega, no me di cuenta, él ya había dejado de amar a Elena, hubiera podido reconquistarlo, si no hubiera sido por mi vanidad de querer un cuerpo igual al mío.

**Disclaimer**_: _Los derechos de los personajes Damon, Elena, Katherine, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy y Stefan, no son míos, estos pertenecen a LJ Smith y la CW.

**Aviso: **Este fic concursó en el reto temático, "Amistades peligrosas" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons" con una versión recortada y editada.

Me pregunte por un tiempo si unir esto a la versión editada del ONE SHOT, que obtuvo el tercer lugar en el reto temático, "Amistades peligrosas" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons". Pero he decidido publicarlo como un nuevo fic, espero que lo disfruten.

Especialmente para pinkstars, zoe, vampyshreya, Sabrina Motorpsico, Angelito97-Delena y Cecil Pierce, quienes con sus comentarios me animaron a publicarlo**.**

Nota del autor: Un montón de flashbacks y recuerdos, por lo que están en cursiva.


	2. Stefan PDV

**_– Adelante Stefan. Torturarme, mantenme en cautiverio, dréname toda la sangre hasta que mi cuerpo se convierta en polvo. Eso nunca va a cambiar la verdad. Nunca use compulsión para tener tu amor. Era real y también el mío. – Katherine a Stefan, cuando él le preguntó por qué ella estaba de vuelta en Mystic Falls._**

**_– Te amo, Stefan. Vamos volver a estar juntos de nuevo, lo prometo. – Katherine a Stefan antes de dejarlo muerto en el camino, en 1864._**

**_– Tú nunca habías oído hablar de la verdadera historia de cómo llegué a conocer a tu hermano. Quiero pensar que esta profecía del universo atrayendo a los doppelgängers juntos es absurda, pero el momento en que vi a Stefan, no sé cómo puedo describirlo... el desvió en el camino, el árbol caído, el carruaje descompuesto... simplemente... sonaba como destino para mí. – Katherine a Damon en su lecho de muerte._**

**PDV Stefan**

Me estoy acordando de Katherine con tristeza porque entre todos llegamos al acuerdo de que sería yo quien la sacara del cuerpo de Elena. Habíamos acordado, que yo lo hiciera, porque yo era el que ella trató que ella muriera en paz, así que si yo la apuñalaba, ella no lo iba a ver venir. Pero era tan difícil para mí, porque la amo; "¿Otra vez?"

_Después del baile del Día de los Fundadores en 1864 _

_– Sé que sólo nos conocemos desde hace poco tiempo. Y yo sé que estoy competiendo por tu afecto, pero, uh, nunca he conocido a una mujer como tú. Yo... te miro y veo un ángel. Es que con el toque de tú piel, todo mi cuerpo se siente como en llamas. Te beso y sé que me estoy enamorando. – Le di un beso. –Estoy enamorado de ti. – Creo que yo la sorprendí con mi declaración._

_– Hay tantas cosas que no sabes sobre mí Stefan. – Ella me respondió en ese entonces. _

_– Más que conocer y amar. – Dije._

Yo soy un idiota. Sí, soy un completo idiota. ¿Cómo puedo amarla, si no he podido perdonarla? Pero yo no la odio, ya no. A pesar de todo lo que ella había hecho, ella jugó conmigo y con Damon. Ella usó a Damon para estar cerca de mí, y quizá también para darme celos. Ella traicionó a sus amigos vampiros, cuando no les dijo de la redada anti‑vampiros que los fundadores estaban planeando y a Emily diciendo que era una bruja. Ella sabía que Damon se enteró de la tumba, y lo dejó pensar que estaba atrapada allí. Ella me dejó creer que ella estaba muerta. ¡Dejó que sufriera su ausencia durante 145 años! Provoco que Caroline se convirtiera en vampiro. Ella provoco que se desatara la maldición de hombre lobo primero en Mason y luego en Tyler. Lastimo a Elena. Ella trató de usar Elena como moneda de cambio para conseguir su libertad de Klaus. Ella usó Jeremy, ella mató Jeremy. Ella trató de matar a Elena más de un par de veces. Ella tomó el cuerpo de Elena. Ella rompió el corazón de Damon. Ella me incitó a matar a Damon... sí, hay una larga lista completa de todas las cosas malas que ella ha hecho.

Y entonces, cuando ella me pidió que tomara una copa con ella porque estaba teniendo un mal año, ¿qué demonios? ¿Ella teniendo un mal año, y qué hay de mí? Perder mis recuerdos, luego tenerlos todos de nuevo de sopetón y recordar haberme estado ahogando una y otra vez durante todo el verano, sí, yo estaba en un lecho de rosas. Ella me dijo que debido a la profecía de los doppelgänger yo iba a terminar con alguien que se viera exactamente igual que ella, y que ella sabía que por el momento el universo tenía todos sus huevos en la canasta de Elena, ella sonaba celosa. Y entonces ella, medio en broma medio en serio me dijo que aparte del dolor en las articulaciones, la retracción de las encías, y tener que ir al baño cada cinco minutos, ella estaba extremadamente bien. Haciendo caso omiso de que quería estar solo, me dijo que si quería hablar con alguien ella estaba allí para oírme, aunque yo ya no la amara más. Ella entre líneas, me hizo comprender que no importaba lo que yo sentía por ella que ella sólo quería estar ahí para mí. Y además que estaba total y absolutamente borracha, así que ella no iba a recordar nada de lo que yo dijera, eso sería bueno si yo quería mantener el secreto.

Le conté sobre como recordaba haber estado ahogándome una y otra vez durante todo el verano, le dije que un minuto pensaba que estaba bien y al minuto siguiente me daba cuenta que no era así. Ella me dijo que estaba teniendo trastorno de estrés post-traumático, la mire como si estuviera loca. Ella dijo que yo había sobrevivido a un evento traumático terrible y ahora estaba de vuelta aquí y no tenía nada más que tiempo libre para pensar y volver a pensar en eso. Solo estar reviviendo la experiencia de estar encerrado y ahogándome en la caja fuerte. Entonces ella me dijo que podría ella saber sobre el TEPT, ella sólo había sobrevivido a su padre que la juzgo y le arrancó su hija sus brazos sólo unos pocos segundos después de que la bebé naciera para llevársela lejos, ella había tenido que correr durante 500 años después de que su familia fuera asesinada por un vampiro loco y psicótico. Y luego yo estaba allí, teniendo una crisis, ella me ayudó, recordándome que estaba en tierra firme; que yo tenía el control. Ella me dio algo a que aferrarme, no algo bueno, pero, así era ella, no era buena.

Y sin embargo, cuando encontré su nota suicida no podía dejar que lo hiciera. Incluso si me dije que no me importaba si vivía o moría. Entonces la salve, recibiéndola en mis brazos cuando se tiró de la torre del reloj. Por eso, le aconsejé que escribiera un diario y escribiera todo para purgar sus sentimientos, sus emociones. Y cuando la atrape con mis brazos esa electricidad que sentí fue alguna vez estaba de nuevo allí. Ese corrientazo eléctrico que había sentido hace 147 años, y me había hecho estremecer la primera vez que la bese en la biblioteca. Así que tome su cara entre mis manos y le dije _– Oye, eres Katherine Pierce, aguántate –_. Ella me importa. Creía que ella es una sobreviviente, ella puede sobrevivir a cualquier cosa, incluso siendo una humana que está muriendo de vieja. Y la tengo en vigilancia contra suicidios.

¿QUÉ TIENE ELLA QUE HACE TODAVÍA ME IMPORTE LO QUE PUEDA PASARLE? Es que ella está muriendo y yo no quiero que se muera. ¡Sí, me asusta! La extrañaré. Se está muriendo, y es importante. No debería importarme, no después de todo lo que ella ha hecho. No me debería asustar de la manera que lo hace, pero eso me asusta. No debería preocuparme, pero lo hago. ¿ACASO LA AMO?

No, no puede ser verdad, yo no la puedo amar de nuevo. ¿Y si ella tiene razón? ¿Y yo en realidad nunca deje de amarla? Había guardado su foto desde 1864, incluso cuando estaba con Elena, yo nunca me deshice de ella, y uno no conserva fotos de la gente que uno odia. ¿Y sólo nos estaba engañando a mí y Elena, diciendo que a Elena era a quien yo amaba? Digo, Elena es cálida y amable y cariñosa y desinteresada y es real, pero... no es Katherine. Realmente no lo sé con seguridad. O empecé a desarrollar esos sentimientos de nuevo cuando la vi tan frágil, tan delicada, tan débil, tan asustada por el paso del tiempo y tan necesitada de protección… tan HUMANA.

Después de todo, si lo pienso, ella es la razón por la que me comenzó a gustar Elena en primer lugar. Ella era la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto, hasta que conocí a Elena. Ambas tienen esa perfecta piel olivácea. Pero Katherine tiene esa risa; es ridículo, su risa me hace reír. Y era divertida, sabía cómo pasar un buen rato (ella todavía sabe, aun como un frágil, moribundo, ser humano). Yo y Damon sólo comenzamos a ir tras de Elena, debido a su parecido con Katherine. Katherine y Elena pueden parecer iguales en el exterior, pero por dentro son completamente diferentes. Claro que, con el tiempo, decidimos que preferíamos a la dulce Elena, pero nuestra pasión por la sexy Katherine empezó todo. Ella es la raíz de mis sentimientos. Y sé que voy a volver a esa raíz. Katherine enciende mi pasión. Seamos realistas: Yo y Elena no somos el alma de la fiesta como pareja. Somos demasiado similares. Demasiado "buenos" el uno para el otro. La alocada y volátil personalidad de Katherine saca mi lado apasionado. Y creo que mi sincera amabilidad templa su naturaleza oscura. EL TÍPICO CASO DE OPUESTOS QUE SE ATRAEN. Esa es la clase de amor que he perseguido durante más de 140 años. Como ella señaló una vez, hay una delgada línea entre el amor y el odio y nosotros bailamos sobre esa línea.

Y entonces ella, volvía a ser ella otra vez, diciéndome que eso del diario apestaba. Que yo era la perfecta imagen de la salud mental con mis ataques de pánico, después de haber estado encerrado en una caja fuerte en el fondo de una presa. Pero créanme que yo estaba tratando de lidiar con eso. Sí, me dijo te oí lidiar con eso, dijo que yo necesitaba ayuda, así que había pedido ayuda, había llamado a los "refuerzos". Y allí estaba Caroline, mi mejor amiga. Con la caja fuerte. Trataron con todos los métodos convencionales de los libros de texto, nada parecía funcionar hasta que... escuche a Katherine decirle Caroline que yo era un héroe, que siempre iba a estar allí para otros pero no para mí, y entonces allí estaba ella arriesgándose conmigo dentro de la caja fuerte . Me derritió, pero me asustó mucho, yo podría hacerle daño. ¡Y si le hacía daño jamás podría perdonármelo a mí mismo! Ella ayudándome desinteresadamente, yo no lo podía creer. Ella era mejor que la de Katherine que recuerdo del pasado en 1864. La Katherine coqueta, sexy, cachonda, controladora y ligeramente neurótica, (esto último se había incrementado, eso era chistoso), de 1864 todavía estaba allí, pero ahora ella era amable, gentil, tierna, frágil, delicada, e incluso amorosa. Pero aun así lo suficientemente valiente y decidida como para entrar en una caja fuerte con un vampiro loco. Había fuego en su mirada, cuando me dijo que – _así que trata, de no estar enojado conmigo –._

_Parpadeé mis ojos, aturdido, viendo el techo de la caja fuerte en frente de mí. Me quejé y ligeramente desorientado, sacudí la cabeza… confundido. Me había dado cuenta de Katherine estaba a mi lado, y de inmediato comencé a golpear el techo de la caja fuerte en pánico._

_– Me metí cuando estabas inconsciente, y luego Caroline nos encerró. Era la única manera – Dijo ella de lo más tranquila. _

_– ¡Déjame salir de aquí! Caroline! – Grité, con pánico. Yo estaba pensando que podría lastimar o matar a Katherine._

_– Sé que es un poco extremo, pero el tratar de ir poco a poco no funcionaba. – Caroline me dijo desde afuera de la caja fuerte. _

_– ¿Ves? Es por eso que necesito que no te enojes conmigo porque cuando te enojas, te pones ansioso y violento y le arrancas la cabeza a la gente, pero yo te voy a ayudar a solucionar eso. – Ella me dijo manteniéndose calmada. ¿Y cómo es que ella sabía eso? Recordé mis días como Destripador estaba enojado, estaba enojado con ella. Debido a que ella había convertido a Damon también. Porque ella no me preguntó si quería ser como ella. Porque ella me obligó a beber su sangre. ¡Sí, ella tiene razón cuando me enojo le arranco la cabeza a la gente!_

_La ignore, miro a mi alrededor frenético y golpeó desesperadamente la caja fuerte para que se abra. _

_Al principio, como el miedo y la sensación insoportable de agua helada llenando en mis pulmones me superaban, golpeé contra la puerta de acero, suplicando a Caroline para que me dejara salir. – ¡Caroline, sácame de aquí antes de que la lastimé! – Grité de nuevo, me preocupaba mucho poder hacerle daño._

_– Ese es todo el punto, Stefan. Tú tienes sobreponerte a los factores que desencadenan el TEPT, ¿de acuerdo? O de lo contrario me vas a matar. – Katherine declara absolutamente segura de lo que dice. _

_Respire con dificultad – Estás arriesgando tu vida. – ¿Por qué ella estaba haciendo esto? _

_– Ya me estoy muriendo, idiota. Tú eres el que quiere que me mantenga con vida. Ahora es mi turno para ayudarte. – Apunto ella. Ella tenía razón, yo no quiero que ella se muera._

_Aun me costaba trabajo respirar – No puedo estar aquí. Por favor –_

_Se inclina acercándose un poco más, y sonriendo un poco – Eres Stefan Salvatore. Aguántate. – Mis propias palabras en mi contra. Buen movimiento. Ella se aleja y pone de espaldas a mi lado. _

_Yo estaba aturdido y ansioso – No, no, no. – _

_– ¿Cómo va todo ahí dentro? – Escuché Caroline decir demasiado alegremente._

_Me costaba trabajo respirar, casi no podía hablar – Siento... siento... siento como que me estoy muriendo. – _

_– Así que he estado usando este tiempo para pensar. Creo que en realidad hay un poco de verdad en esa profecía de los doppelgänger. Creo que todavía estás enamorado de Elena. Creo que te hace miserable el hecho de que ella eligió a Damon en lugar de a ti, (ella acaricia con sus dedos mi pecho) y creo que te quieres largar de este pequeño pueblo e irte tan lejos de su felicidad como te sea posible, y, sin embargo, sigues encontrando excusas para quedarte en Mystic Falls. Creo que yo sólo soy la última excusa. – Dijo Katherine casualmente. Sin embargo, yo no estaba de humor para la charlas de mierda y juegos... sobre todo mientras trataba de luchar contra mis demonios._

_Sin previo aviso, extendí mi mano y envolví el delicado cuello de Katherine, gruñendo. – Voy a matarte. – estaba enojado, ¿cómo podía decir eso, mientras estamos encerrados en la caja fuerte? –_

_Katherine comenzó a luchar por respirar – Bien. Sí. Sácalo todo, Stefan. Creo que eso es sano...– ella jadea por aire mientras aprieto con mis manos su garganta – ...aunque no olvides que antes de odiarme me amabas. – Y me preocupaba por ella ahora, yo no sabía con seguridad que la amaba, pero... _

_– ¿Hay alguna razón por la que optaste tener esta conversación conmigo encerrados en una caja fuerte? – La cuestiono con curiosidad. _

_– ¡Sí! De este modo te puedo mostrar que la caja fuerte no es el problema –. Declaró con resolución. _

_– ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso a mí? – Yo estaba intrigado. Tal vez tengas razón el problema es que tengo mi corazón y mi cabeza totalmente confundidos._

_– El problema es que no estas enfrentando tus verdaderos problemas. La muerte que sentiste en la caja fuerte, el dolor de morir una y otra vez. Es más fácil para que ti centrarte en el dolor físico que en la angustia emocional de tu corazón roto por que Elena te dejo. Tu problema es que no estás en contacto con la realidad del momento, así que vamos a traerte de vuelta a la actualidad, ¿de acuerdo? – Ella mueve la cabeza hacia un lado cuando empiezo a relajarme lentamente, dejando su cuello visible para mí. – En este momento, ¿te vas a alimentar de mí o me vas a salvar mi vida? – ¿Cómo podía estar haciéndome eso a mí? ¿Ella quería que yo la matara o qué?_

_Yo estaba extremadamente cerca de su cuello. Me le quedé mirando de la misma manera que el pequeño Tim vería un suculento pavo de Acción de Gracias y mis venas de vampiro comenzaron a emerger. Mmm... Sangre tan rica y cálida y deliciosa. Mientras luchaba por contenerme de hundir mis colmillos en su sensible epidermis, luchando contra el impulso de alimentarme de ella. Katherine no se movió, pero respiraba con dificultad. Dudé, las venas alrededor de mis ojos comenzaban a desaparecer mientras yo trataba de detenerme. _

_– ¡Lucha, Stefan, lucha! – Me dijo en voz baja. – Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí. – Ella agarra mi cara con sus dos manos mientras me mira a los ojos. – Vas a estar bien. Estoy contigo... Estoy contigo. Estamos juntos. – Su dulce aliento enfriando mi rabia. Ella se veía tan sincera. _

_Pero, sorprendentemente, eso era todo lo que yo necesitaba oír, que estábamos juntos. ¿Pero por qué eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír? Empecé calmarme, pero Katherine todavía tenía sus manos en mi cara. Ella comienzo a acercarse a mí, acercándose peligrosamente para besarme. Yo no la aparto, pero antes de que cualquier cosa pudiera pasar entre nosotros, Caroline abre la caja fuerte. Katherine se aleja rápidamente separándose de mí y mira hacia otro lado. Oh, ese no fue un buen momento._

_–Estaba tan callado, que me preocupé. – Declaró Ella. _

_Me puse de pie para salir de la caja fuerte y ofrecí mi mano para ayudar a salir a Katherine. Ella la tomo, pero rápidamente se retiró, al momento de levantarse y hecho su cabello hacia atrás nerviosamente. Caminé hacia Caroline, pero todavía estoy mirando a Katherine confundido. Finalmente vuelvo a mirar Caroline que se veía preocupada, le ofrezco mi más tranquilizadora sonrisa._

_Caroline sonríe brillantemente. – ¿Ves? – Me golpea el hombro juguetonamente, y luego me abraza. – ¡Lograste mantenerla con vida! – _

_No respondí totalmente al abrazo de mi amiga y en vez de eso estaba mirando a Katherine detrás de ella. Nosotros dos nos miramos de modo diferente al que lo hacíamos antes. Vi que sus ojos brillaban cada vez que me veía. Estaba empezando a creer que me amaba de verdad._

Estaba tan confundido. Yo no sabía a ciencia cierta si la amaba pero seguramente ya no la odiaba. ¿Cómo podía pensar que ella me ama? Pero...

_Podía oír a Caroline sola, tratando de levantar la caja fuerte para sacarla de la casa. – ¡Un poco de ayuda aquí! ¡Está bien, sé que soy un vampiro, pero esto está muy pesado! ¿Stefan? ¡Hey! _

_Moví una silla rota para que no estorbara y la puse cerca de la chimenea. Agarre la pata de la silla, y luego volteo hacia arriba para ver a Katherine mirándome con los brazos cruzados. _

_– Sabes, para que conste, yo, eh, sólo rompí una de silla. – Dije levantando la pata de la silla. Yo estaba muy nervioso, no sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido más temprano en la caja fuerte._

_–Era una silla fea. – Ella comienza a caminar hacia mí. – Estás mejor sin ella. – Asentí con la cabeza, entonces Katherine se agacha para recoger otra pata de la silla rota. Ella se veía tan sexy._

_– Así que supongo que estabas en lo cierto. Era más fácil para mí concentrarme en mi dolor físico que en la ruptura. Tengo que seguir adelante. – Declaré ya que era hora de retomar mi vida de nuevo y siguiera adelante, y dejara atrás a Elena... con su doppelgänger. Sí, yo no estaba pensando para seguir adelante pero en vez de eso estaba pensando en la volver hacia atrás... Regresar a mi primer amor, sí porque ella era la chica por quien yo sentí verdadero amor por primera vez. _

_Entonces juguetonamente dijo – Así que lo admites. Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo. – Dijo ella sonriéndome mientras caminaba para acercarse. Me moría de las ganas de besarla. Pero mi mente confundida me detenía._

_– Para ser honesto contigo, yo nunca sé exactamente lo que estás haciendo, Katherine. – Dije, ella, con sus actitudes siempre me confundió._ _Con ella no sabía nada a ciencia cierta. Ella era tan voluble._

_Katherine sonrió, divertida. – Bueno, Stefan, a veces... yo tampoco. – Ella dijo dándome la otra pata rota de la silla. _

_La miré por un momento, luego tomé la pata de la silla y la avente a través de la habitación hacia donde estaba el resto de la silla rota. Todo estaba en silencio, y Katherine todavía estaba de pie frente a mí. Ella titubea mientras se mueve para quedar aún más cerca de mí hasta el punto de que estamos a sólo unos centímetros de distancia._

_– Como en este momento... – Ella comenzó a mirar fijamente mis labios por un momento mientras yo la miraba un poco confundido con su declaración, después, comenzó a acariciar mi pecho. –...por ejemplo. – _

_No la detengo, en vez de apartarla comencé a ver su mano en mi pecho y luego a verla a ella. Nos miramos el uno al otro, mientras Katherine se mueve lentamente para acercarse más hacia mí, deteniéndose para asegurarse de que yo no iba a apartarla. ¿Cómo la iba a alejar? Estaba petrificado por lo que estaba sintiendo. Cuando comencé a desplazarme hacia ella, Katherine también se acerca y nos besamos suavemente. Después de un momento, ella se aparta y me mira fijamente como preguntándose qué estaba pasando. De repente, yo estaba sobre ella, devorando sus deliciosos labios con besos ansiosos. Ella gustosamente correspondió. Por una fracción de segundo, nos alejamos el uno del otro... sin aliento y vulnerables, teniendo en cuenta las consecuencias dar rienda suelta a nuestros deseos... y nos abalanzamos uno sobre los labios del otro de nuevo, esta vez con más fervor e intensidad, haciendo que el momento se convirtiera en una intensa sesión de besos, y reconciliación._

_Katherine débilmente entre gemidos dijo mi nombre – Stefan... –_

_Así que la cargue. Sus piernas envolvían mi cintura. La seguía besando con pasión. Yo la cargue hasta mi habitación, y luego comenzamos quitarnos la ropa, aun la besaba, con toda la pasión que yo tenía contenida desde que la salve de cometer suicidio. La ayudé con su blusa, mientras ella me desabrochaba la camisa. La ayudé con sus jeans, y me deshice de los míos. Todavía nos estábamos besando, esto era apasionado, pero no teníamos prisa, así que íbamos despacio. Sólo teníamos puesta nuestra ropa interior, no era nuestra primera vez, así que estábamos conscientes de cómo nos gustaba hacerlo y siempre nos gustó lento. Nos acostamos en la cama y yo desabroche su brassière. Comienzo a bajar por su cuello besándola, mientras mis manos acariciaban sus senos, y seguían recorriendo su cuerpo hacia abajo hasta sus caderas, podía sentirla estremecerse, como resultado de mis besos y caricias, y luego empecé a besarle los pechos, pero me detuve para besar, lamer y darle pequeños mordiscos en sus pezones. Ella gemía, de placer. Ella me acarició el pelo. Entonces ella tomo mi cara con sus manos y me besó de nuevo. Deslicé sus pantaletas para quitárselas. Ella señala a mi boxer como diciendo que debería quitármelo. Me lo quito. Esta vez ella estaba actuando diferente de cómo yo lo recordaba, pero me gustaba su nueva actitud, como si realmente fuera muy tímida. Todavía besándonos, ella me acaricia el pene con sus manos_ _besa mi pecho comenzando a bajar recorriendo mi torso hasta mis caderas y comenzó a besar, lamer y chupar, mi pene, yo estaba sintiendo todo el placer que ella me estaba dando, con la lengua. Luego se acostó en la cama. Esto era raro ya que nunca le gustó la posición del misionero. – Yo quiero que estés arriba, quiero ser toda tuya, solo tuya y te amo –, susurró. Después de 147 años, me dijo que quería ser sólo mía, toda para mí. Yo estaba tan feliz. No pude ocultar mi sonrisa. Le hice el amor. Besar y sentir su piel, sus labios, su coño mojado, allí en mi cama, era tan maravilloso, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos para atraer sus caderas hacia mí y suavemente la penetré, besando sus labios, acariciando su cuerpo perfecto, sentir sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, hasta que llegamos al clímax, al éxtasis... e hicimos el amor no sólo una vez, pero casi toda la noche, yo arriba, ella arriba y otras posiciones... hasta que nos quedamos dormidos._

_Y por la mañana había sentido que me tocaba, justo antes de escapar de mí como si lamentara que nosotros hubiéramos hecho el amor. Y yo había estado dispuesto a repetir nuestras travesuras de la noche anterior con una sonrisa. Ella se despertó, saltó de la cama y se cubrió con la sabana. Ella tropezó con la puerta al salir. Sonreí y me acosté de nuevo en la cama, pero aunque no entendía por qué estaba huyendo supe que no lamentaba haber pasado la noche conmigo por la forma en que ella me dijo que durmiera de nuevo. Si yo estaba cansado, me pregunto cómo se sentía ella, ella era humana. Esas fueron una tarde y noche maravillosas. Y me pasé todo el día anhelándola, recordando la noche anterior, cómo se sentía al besarla de nuevo, cómo se sentía hacer el amor con ella de nuevo. Yo sólo quería que estuviéramos juntos. Aun si yo estaba ayudando a Damon a encontrar Elena._

_Al día siguiente por la tarde, ella estaba en mi cuarto. Me pregunto por qué le gustaba tanto. Ella tenía su propio cuarto. Ella estaba mirándose en el espejo. Observando las arrugas que le estaban saliendo alrededor de sus ojos y ella estira la piel alrededor de ellos. Aunque ella estaba en mi habitación, de todos modos pregunte si podía entrar, por si acaso ella no quería que la viera escudriñarse en el espejo._

_– ¿Puedo entrar, o vas a enloquecer y salir corriendo otra vez? – Pregunte con media sonrisa. _

_– Me están saliendo arrugas. – Ella sonaba preocupada._ _Ella no tenía que señalarlo ya me había dado cuenta. _

_– Je. Los errores del pasado de Katherine Pierce están generando sus consecuencias en forma de arrugas. Es algo brillante. – Le dije tratando de bromear y casi tratando de reír. A pesar de que yo no pensaba que era gracioso._

_Se da la vuelta para mirarme a la cara, un poco enojada – ¿Qué es lo contrario de la gracioso? Ah, claro. No es gracioso. – Escupió._

_– Mmm. Entonces, ¿qué estas, uh, haciendo en mi habitación? – Pregunte. _

_– Quiero hablar de lo de anoche. – Ella dijo, mirándome. _

_–Ok. – Yo no iba a decir que anoche fue maravilloso. Un poco de orgullo no estaba mal. No, después de todo lo que ella había hecho._

_– Pues habla. – Escupió. Ella insistió en que yo hablara primero. Me reí internamente, quería hablar, pero ella no me atrevía a hablar primero no fuera a ser que ella dijera algo que no fuera mutuo. Ella estaba tan equivocada..._

_Sonreí, recordando la noche anterior. – Bueno, eh, fue un largo día, tuvimos un momento, y fuimos arrastrados por él. – Créanme que me dolía más, de lo que ella pensaba, porque para mí había sido algo más que un momento, mucho más que eso. Había sido una revelación. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa puedo decir? Eso, yo no sabía qué más decir. Que yo no estaba seguro de lo que pasó. Que no estaba lo suficientemente seguro de amarla de nuevo. _

_– ¿Qué has memorizado eso de un libro de texto o algo así? – Se quejó. Siendo sarcástica. Incluso yo tenía que admitir que sonaba forzado... ensayado. ¿Qué era lo que ella quería oír?_

_– Katherine, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Querías que simplemente me olvidara de todo lo que me has hecho pasar por los últimos 147 años? – Necesitaba más. Para estar seguro de que esta Katherine me amaba de verdad._

_– Me estoy muriendo, Stefan. – Ella expresó con tristeza. Señalándome que se está muriendo. _

_Estaba a punto de repetirle que ella es Katherine Pierce, y que debería aguantarse. Pero en lugar de que me conformé con la simple declaración. – Sé que te estas muriendo, y estoy seguro de que va a encontrar como salir de esto. – Yo quería que ella hiciera todo lo humana e inhumanamente posible para mantenerse con vida._

_Su respiración se agita un poco pero su voz se vuelve un poco más tranquila – No. Estoy, esta vez es de verdad, esta vez sí me voy a morir. – Ella se acerca a mí y se quita la cachucha, dejando al descubierto una gran cantidad canas mezcladas con sus hermosos rizos castaños. –Mírame. – Yo la veo, pero sigo viendo a un ángel, incluso después de todo lo que ha sucedido. Incluso si tiene arrugas, patas de gallo, su pelo está llenándose de canas y cayendo en mechones, si, había encontrado algunos en mi cama mechones salpicados de castaño y canas ayer por la mañana cuando se había ido, se le caían los dientes, el dolor de articulaciones, las encías retrayéndose, se estaba quedando ciega, se estaba quedando sorda eso era cada vez peor. – Me estoy muriendo. – Una vez más se señala que se está muriendo, yo deseaba que dejara de hacer eso, yo no quiero que se muera. La idea de perderla, de nuevo, me aterroriza. – ¿Qué tiene sufrir alguien para conseguir un poco de perdón aquí? – Ella bromea acerca del perdón. Yo sabía que ella lo quería, pero no podía perdonarla, y es que puedes amar a alguien aceptando todo de esa persona._

_Le dije que – 147 años es mucho tiempo para perdonar en una noche. – Y ha sido un largo tiempo, mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo para mí. El dolor de pensar que estaba muerta. La ira sobre descubrir la había convertido Damon, también. La furia descontrolada de descubrir que ella me obligó. El dolor sin fin de su desaparición. Y la adicción que sentí por la sangre humana. Y el miedo y la soledad de estar sin ella. El auto-odio y la desesperación por tener que matar para sobrevivir. Necesitamos más tiempo antes de yo la pueda perdonar completamente. Pero yo no la odio, no más._

_Ella puso su mano rodeando mi cuello. – Una noche... Una eternidad... Nunca me vas a mirar de la forma en que miras a Elena, ¿verdad? – Afirmó ella con tristeza. Todo lo que podía sentir era cálidas manos de Katherine en mi cuello, tocándome tiernamente y la expresión de su rostro que decía "Creo que sé la respuesta", pero ella estaba equivocada, quiero decir que nunca la miraría de la misma manera porque yo ya no amo a Elena más. Y debido a esto la forma en que la veía había cambiado. Pero no porque yo no la amara (a Katherine)... Pero yo no respondí y simplemente miré hacia abajo. Katherine asintió con la cabeza, mirándome dolida._

_– Buenas noches, Stefan. – Susurro. Ella estaba triste, aunque tratara de sonreír. Ella comenzó a alejarse para salir de la habitación, pero yo no podía dejarla ir, no podía. Algo dentro de mí, me hizo extender la mano y la agarre suavemente del brazo. Ella todavía estaba frente a la puerta, que estaba frente a la dirección opuesta, estábamos de pie al lado del otro. Ella todavía está viendo de frente a la puerta, yo de cara a la dirección opuesta, de pie uno al lado del otro._

_–Hey. – La llamé, mi voz era un susurro apenas audible. Mis ojos ardían, y deslicé mi mano por su brazo y la detuve cuando me encontré con su delicada mano agarrándola con la mía y entrelazando nuestros dedos. Y sentí que mi corazón latía un poco más rápido cuando se enredó sus dedos con los míos y apretó un poco mi mano. – Lamento que te estás muriendo. – Estaba diciendo la verdad, estaba siendo honesto. _

_Ella dudo en responderme. Pero después de unos momentos, dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas en sus ojos. – Créeme. Yo también. – Nuestras manos siguieron unidas en la posición en que se encontraban por unos segundos más antes de que ella me soltara la mano y se alejara. _

En ese momento, yo quería nada más que la abrazara, envolver mis brazos alrededor de ella, detenerla e impedir que se fuera, yo no quería que me dejara. Y si ella me preguntaba por qué, le diría que no había reglas. Quería decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que yo iba a arreglarlo, pero una gran parte de mí todavía no quería reconocer por qué quería hacer eso. Una gran parte de mí no quería admitir que ella aun lograba hacer que me sintiera así.

He intentado muchas veces no sentirlo, he tratado tanto de no sentir este amor, pero ya no podía dejar de sentirlo. Ella era familiar, estaba integrada a mi vida y sé que siempre iba a estarlo, y yo había llegado a la etapa de mi ¿ira?, ya no estaba seguro de estar enojado con ella más, en la que podía recordar los recuerdos más felices de ella con una sonrisa: el día que nos conocimos, acompañándola a fiestas y bailes, especialmente el baile del día de los fundadores, yo persiguiéndola, ella persiguiéndome a través del jardín. Nuestras ilícitas reuniones a medianoche, donde le había robado un beso, o dos, una vez incluso tres, y cuando hacíamos el amor. Los buenos tiempos habían sido en su mayoría antes de que ella usara la compulsión, por supuesto.

La primera mañana en que había usado la compulsión después de que ella me mordió. Ahora sabía que nunca hubiera ido con mi padre a contarle, incluso si ella no hubiera usado la compulsión para obligarme a no hacerlo. Pero creo que ella tenía miedo de que yo iba a decir, porque yo estaba tan asustado de ella teniendo el aspecto de un demonio. Quizás hubiera ido con Damon, para advertirle... y después de eso no lo sé. Yo podría haber aprendido a no tener miedo de ella como hacia mi hermano, pero lo peor era que yo no sabía, porque ella no me dejo tomar esa decisión. Esa fue la queja más grande que tenía contra ella, que ella no me dejara elegir. La segunda queja era que ella estuviera con Damon también.

Recordando nuestra noche juntos. Creo que yo mismo la anime a que tomara el cuerpo de Elena. La hice pensar que yo quería que ella estuviera aquí conmigo durante mucho tiempo, y no es que yo no quisiera eso, pero quería su alma, no su cuerpo. Yo estaba tan confundido. Una parte de mí quería gritar que la amo, mientras que otra parte todavía me estaba diciendo que yo debería odiarla. Yo no sabía lo que realmente quería. Yo no sabía a ciencia cierta que lo que realmente deseaba era que ella estuviera conmigo. Pero repito que quiero su alma no su cuerpo. Realmente su cuerpo no me importaba. Y ella está en el hospital ahora. Los médicos piensan que ella tuvo un ataque al corazón.

_–Los dos conocemos a mi madre. Ella va a luchar contra esto. – Nadia estaba un poco triste y molesta, después de todo ella es su madre. Y creo que finalmente habían logrado una conexión. _

– _Se está muriendo. – Y eso me aterrorizaba, iba a perderla, de nuevo. – Cada órgano en su cuerpo está fallando. La sangre de vampiro no puede salvarla. – No podía ser convertida de nuevo, aunque ella quería, y aunque yo quería... – He usado la compulsión para obligar a que los doctores me dejen llevarla a casa, para que ella este más cómoda, pero... se está muriendo. – Me costaba trabajo que me saliera la voz. – Creen que no sobrevivirá el resto del día. – Yo no quiero que ella se muera._

Y cuando todos mis amigos estaban tomando "caballitos" porque Katherine estaba muriendo. Yo era el único que estaba triste por eso, aunque yo no debería estar triste por ello. Pero yo estaba triste, ¡demonios! Siempre sospeché que cuando Katherine se estuviera muriendo haría una fiesta, con Damon y Elena y, bueno, todo el mundo celebrando el hecho de que pronto ya no iba a estar caminando sobre la tierra, y se esperaría que me uniera con un brindis, sin duda. Pero en lugar de estar en la planta baja, con todos ellos celebrando, primero yo estaba arriba con ella tratando de consolarla, porque yo no quería celebrar que se estaba muriendo. Estaba casi seguro de que la amo sin remedio. Hablando de lo tiste que era su muerte. Y…

_– Están hablando de mí, ¿no es así? – A ella ya le costaba trabajo hablar._

_– Están recordando. – Dije tratando de ocultar la verdad. _

_– Está bien. Estoy segura de que me merezco todo lo que están diciendo. – Declaro ella. _

_Le Sonreí. _

_– ¿Tu qué opinas, mi mano se ve arrugada? – Dijo ella tratando de cambiar de tema, como si a ella no le preocupara morir. _

_– Se ve muy bien. – Dije. Porque yo no podía ver un defecto físico en ella, era tan perfecta para mí._

_– Si algo comienza a caerse, en cualquier lugar, tomas un cuchillo y me lo hundes en la arteria carótida inmediatamente. ¿De acuerdo? –, Bromeó sobre ser bella hasta la muerte. _

_– Está bien. – Respondí poniendo los ojos en blanco. _

_– ¿Qué? – Escupió muy enojada. _

_– Sabes, incluso en tu lecho de muerte, eres vanidosa – Dije con una sonrisa. _

_– Hey. Si una chica se tiene que morir, puede también ser glamorosa, ¿verdad? Esto es sin duda es una mancha de edad. – Ella respondió. Viendo su mano._

_– No es una mancha de edad, Katherine. – Yo la detuve agarrando y sosteniendo su mano._

_– Estás siendo muy amable conmigo. ¿Por qué? – Yo sólo quería decir, porque "Te amo", pero no pude. Porque era difícil para mí admitirlo, por todo el mal que ella había hecho. Suspiré por mi lucha interior, mis sentimientos luchando con sus acciones, con sus actitudes. Mi cabeza contra mi corazón._

_– Te estás muriendo. Creo que puedo tenerte un poco de compasión. – Exprese. Y la deje durmiendo. Te quiero, pensé. Bajé las escaleras._

_– El rumor es, que ella quemó toda la ciudad de Atlanta una vez. – Dijo Damon serio. _

_– Eso podría ganar. – Respondió Jeremy. _

_– Está bien, ya basta o pueden irse otro lugar. Ustedes están siendo insensibles. – Los regañé. _

_– Vamos, Stefan. No dejes que la visión de una frágil humana parecida a Elena nuble tus recuerdos de la psicópata manipuladora que ella es. – Damon declaró._

_– En 1864, Katherine se mudó a mi casa, ella me obligó a amarla, sedujo a mi hermano, nos dio de beber sangre de vampiro y luego comenzó una guerra con el pueblo que hizo que nos mataran. – Eso era lo que yo mismo me había obligado a pensar durante 147 años para poder olvidarla, pero lo cierto es que no recuerdo que ella usara la compulsión para obligarme a amarla, solo recuerdo que lo hizo para que no le tuviera miedo y para obligarme a tomar su sangre. Sí, ahora puedo admitir que nunca me obligó a amarla, era... es real._

_– Exactamente. Hasta el fondo. – Dijo Damon alegremente. _

_– Pero, siglos antes de eso, ella era sólo una niña inocente que fue rechazada por su familia. Así que durante 500 años, ella mintió y manipuló e hizo lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir. Y sobrevivió. Ella es una sobreviviente, ¿verdad? Así que esa es la chica por la que me beberé hoy. Salud. – Agrego, como para terminar mi pensamiento anterior. _

_– Por favor. ¿Una noche de sexo caliente con ella y ya te ha lavado el cerebro? – Damon bromeó. Tal vez él pueda decir que me lavó el cerebro, pero la amo. Y nosotros no elegimos a quien amar, simplemente nos enamoramos._

_– ¿Qué? – Elena y Bonnie expresaron con sorpresa. _

_– Oh mi... Me olvidé de decirte. Tú estabas secuestrada y te tenían como rehén y...– Caroline estaba tan preocupada. Pero en el interior de su alma sé que me entiende._

_– La botella está vacía... debería...– dije balbuceando. _

_– Por eso, nunca envíes a un chiquillo a hacer el trabajo de un hombre. – Damon se puso de pie y vio a Nadia de pie detrás de mí. – Nadia... el engendro del diablo. Caroline, ¿recordaste decirle a Elena eso? – Damon preguntó a Caroline, y ella se golpeó la frente. _

_– Creo que mi mente explotó. Ok. Katherine está arriba. – Ella no entiende nada. Era abrumador para ella. Demasiada información para un día._

_Nadia había encontrado una manera de salvar a su madre y ella necesitaba un poco de ayuda. Damon no quería que ninguno de nosotros para ayudará, incluso me amenazó. Pero ella también había encontrado una manera de hacer que nos ofreciéramos de "voluntarios" para ayudarla. Ella había enterrado Matt, vivo, sin su anillo Gilbert. Yo la hubiera ayudado incluso aunque ella no nos hubiera coaccionado a ayudarla. Nadia nos llevó a Elena y mí con ella a una casa casi abandonada. Ella nos dijo que necesitaba un "viajero". Katherine nació en una familia con antepasados "Viajeros", por lo que mi amada es una bruja, no sólo una doppelgänger. Podría hacerse "pasajero" en el cuerpo de otra persona, si un "viajero" le enseñaba cómo hacerlo. ¡Eso era todo! Esa era la forma en que ella iba a sobrevivir. Yo estaba feliz, no podía dejar de pensar en estar juntos._

_– Al igual que tu novio, Gregor, saltó a un paseo dentro del cuerpo de Matt, hasta que Katherine lo mató, por supuesto. ¡Tu madre mató a tu novio! ¿Explícame de nuevo por qué estamos salvándola? – Siseo Elena. _

_– Gregor la iba a matar y ella se estaba defendiendo. – Declare. Creo que estaba empezando a sonar como ella al poner excusas por la persona que amamos._

_– Oh, por favor. No la defiendas. Especialmente no ahora...– Elena estaba un poco enojada. _

_– ¿Ahora que me acosté con ella? Estoy seguro de que tienes mucho que decir sobre eso. – Me puse a la defensiva, después de todo ella besó a mi hermano pocos días después de decirme que ella me había elegido a mí, no es que me molestara, ya no, pero tenía que entender que yo no iba a estar tan enamorado de ella para siempre._

_– Hemos llegado. – Dijo Nadia. _

_– ¿Así que se supone que te ayudaremos a que Katherine tome la vida de alguien? – Se queja Elena._

_– No la vida de cualquiera... la mía. Voy a hacerla "pasajera" en mi cuerpo. – Declaró Nadia. _

_Nadia quería Katherine tomara su vida. Ella tenía la intención de hacer a su madre una "pasajera" en su cuerpo. Me sorprendió, pero... ella no estaba tan mal... mmm, no qué ¡Detente! ¿Qué demonios estás pensando Stefan? Me dije a mí mismo. Entonces ella nos dijo los "viajeros" no tienen mucho, ya que siempre están en movimiento, pero por el lado positivo, a veces, sus servicios se pueden comprar. Y ella se encontró con uno que nombro el precio adecuado. Y el precio adecuado para el acuerdo éramos nosotros. Necesitaban una cubeta de sangre de doppelgänger. Elena y yo todavía sangrábamos por las heridas en las muñecas. La sangre se había reunido en una pequeña cubeta que ahora estaba medio llena._

_– Supongo que es bueno que ya no soy claustrofóbico –, Dije. _

_– Eso es con lo que Katherine te ayudó... las secuelas Silas. – Declaro ella. _

_– Ella me ayudo. – Le contesté, y ella también me hizo darme cuenta de otras cosas._

_– ¿Puedo odiarla de todos modos? – Me preguntó. _

_– Puedes. – Con el tiempo la va a perdonar, ella es Elena, el odio no está en sus prioridades. _

_– Gracias. – Ella me sonrió. _

_– Pero yo no lo hago. Sé que debería, pero por alguna razón, mantengo la esperanza de que ella encuentre la paz. Y Katherine no es la única, ¿Sabes? Damon te sigue alejando porque se odia a sí mismo... quién es, lo que ha hecho. Sólo recuerda que tú nunca te diste por vencida conmigo. Así que no te des por vencida con él. Y no dejes que él se dé por vencido contigo tampoco, ¿de acuerdo? – Esa es la gran diferencia entre Damon y Katherine, mi hermano tiene remordimientos, ella no. Pero yo la amo y no me gustaría renunciar a ella, después de todo ella no había dado por vencida conmigo. Tal vez yo podría hacer que ella comenzara a lamentar algunas cosas malas de las que ha hecho._

_Consiguieron la sangre que necesitaban, y nos dejaron ir, así que nos fuimos de nuevo a la mansión. Damon, que tenía el cuello roto y estaba volviendo en sí y se levanta del piso._

_– Ouch – Damon frotándose el cuello. _

_Oí los quejidos de Damon, y entré en la habitación. – ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? _

_– En un giro sorprendente, la hija de Katherine es una psicópata. ¡Menos mal que regresas! Es toda tuya. Me he divertido jugando con su mente todo el día. – Me dijo._

_– Damon...– Yo lo iba a regañar. Yo iba a defender a MI KATHERINE de nuevo. _

_– Lo sé, Stefan. Lo sé. He tenido un par de días muy duros... necesitaba una salida, ¿de acuerdo? – Estaba poniendo excusas, mientras salía, dejándome a solas con MI KATHERINE. _

_La vi acostada en la cama – Hey –_

_Katherine estaba algo atontada, debido a los analgésicos. – Estos medicamentos son ligas mayores. – _

_– Cierra los ojos. Yo vine a decir 'adiós'. – Dije. _

_– Quiero verte –. Ella contestó. _

_– Lo harás. – Dije, y llevé mi mano hasta su rostro, ella me transporto al recuerdo de ella encontrando los cuerpos de su familia después de que Klaus los masacrado._

_Estaba viendo Katherine llorar sobre un cuerpo – ¿Así que este es el recuerdo al que volviste? Un poco sombrío, ¿no? – ¿Por qué se quería torturar a sí misma? ¿Creía que no merecía la paz?_

_– Damon ya se estuvo divirtiendo con este... Este fue el peor día de mi vida. Él dijo que era mi culpa; que merezco todo lo malo que me ha pasado. Tiene razón... Tenía razón, Stefan. Yo no merezco ser amada –. Ella me dijo, tratando de bloquearme. Yo la insto a que me deje continuar. Pero yo la amaba, incluso si ella pensaba que no merecía ser amado._

_– Ábreme tu mente. – La animé. Nos vimos transportados de nuevo a su memoria. – Mira a tu padre...– Mientras Katherine mira a la pared, hago el cuerpo de su padre desaparezca. _

_– Se ha ido... ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Me preguntó._

_– Te mereces sentir paz. – Dije. Y mientras ella mira alrededor en la habitación, el cuerpo de su madre, y la sangre en el edredón, desaparecen._

_– ¿Madre? –, Se pregunta._

_– Eras una chica de 17 años, Katherine. Nada de esto es tu culpa. – Le dije. Porque ella no se merecía eso, ella era sólo una niña. Ella necesitaba protección, ella necesita protección. Necesitaba ser amada. Ella necesita ser amada. Y lo hago, la amo._

_De repente, la hice escuchar el quedo llanto de un bebé... su hija. En una pequeña cuna. A medida que se acerca a ella, el cuarto se llena de luz. Yo le di un beso en la frente a Katherine. – Adiós, Katherine. – Quería besar sus labios, pero yo pensé que se merecía sólo un tierno beso no uno apasionado._

_Elena entró en la habitación mientras me sentaba en la cama – Esta ella...–_

_La interrumpí. – Todavía no. Estos medicamentos... Ella no se despertara de nuevo._

_Salí en busca de mi hermano, tenía algo que decirle. Damon y yo estábamos afuera platicando sentados en el techo de la casa._

_– Sabes, yo estaba en un lugar oscuro, Damon. – Dije. Me estaba volviendo loco y ella me ayudó a volver. _

_– Y Katherine te sacó de ahí... la ironía abunda. – Respondió._

_– Ya sabes, lo que sea que está pasando contigo y Elena... tienes que arreglarlo. Ella es lo mejor que te ha pasado – Dije aunque no me esperaba que él entendiera. Pero yo quería que luchara por la que él ama, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde._

_– ¿Crees que no lo sé? No puedo vivir sin ella, pero si lo piensas, yo no soy mejor que Katherine. Elena será más feliz sin mí. – Escupió. Pero él no es como Katherine y aún ella merecía ser amada._

_Lo miro como diciendo hablas en serio._

_– ¿Qué? Estoy siendo generoso. No me vengas con esa mirada. – Declaro._

_– Yo no te estoy dando una mirada –, contesté._

_– La loca de Katherine Pierce puede tener un momento desinteresado, ¿pero yo no estoy autorizado a tener uno? Bien... bien... Cuando vuelva con Elena, y todo el universo ENLOQUEZCA porque los predestinados doppelgängers fueron apartados el uno del otro, sólo recuerda que... tú eres el que me dio una animosa charla para no hacer lo correcto para el universo y toda la humanidad. – Él dijo como en broma. Pensé que estaba hablando, de ella ayudándome con mi trastorno de estrés postraumático. ¿O qué? ¿Eso significa que es demasiado tarde para mí y que ella está realmente muriendo?_

_– Voy a tener eso en mente. – Respondí con tristeza. Ella no era la doppelgänger que me correspondía, la que me tocaba a mí era Katherine. Y él simplemente me había dicho que ella estaba realmente muriendo. Katherine se estaba muriendo, y eso dolía, y mucho._

_– Si recuérdalo. – Terminó._

No lo entendí en ese entonces, pero ahora sí, y es que Katherine decidió no tomar el cuerpo de su hija, pero si ella no quería tomar el cuerpo de Nadia, ella debió haber tomado otro, uno al azar, no el de Elena, ni ninguno de otro de nuestros amigos.

Y ella como Elena me preguntó cómo estaba. ¿Cómo me iba lidiando con todo el asunto de la muerte de Katherine? ¿Qué podía decir? Que me siento terrible, que la echo de menos, pero que ella ha muerto, y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto, por el momento. Así que le dije que estaba bien. Ella me dijo que yo no tenía que ocultar mis sentimientos.

_– No, sinceramente... estoy bien. Ya sabes, tuvimos algo, se terminó y ella murió y yo estoy bien – Respondí. Tratando de creerlo._

_– ¿La conociste como por... 150 años, no estás siquiera un poco desconsolado? Quiero decir, hasta yo me siento un poco mal. ¿Tal vez deberíamos darle como, un funeral, o algo así? –, Me dijo._

¡Demonios, sí! ¡Estaba desconsolado! Yo quería que ella estuviera aquí conmigo, yo la deseaba besándome, quería tomarla de la mano, quería sostenerla cerca de mi pecho, quería sentir su piel, quería oler su pelo, quería su mirada fija en mí, deseaba abrazarla, decirle que YO LA AMO y nadie más. Y repetirle lo que le dije una vez "Te amaré por siempre." Esa declaración fue hace mucho tiempo. Pero dejo marca. UN AMOR VERDADERO, UN ALMA GEMELA, UNA MARCA DE POR VIDA. Después de todo este tiempo, después de todo lo que había hecho, todavía siento algo por ella y ella todavía siente algo por mí. – _No luches, Stefan. Me amaste una vez, puedes volver a hacerlo. –_ Yo debería haberla escuchado. Elena era humana en aquel entonces. Los dos éramos vampiros. Debería solamente haberme aferrado a aquel amor inmortal que ya tenía. Recuerdo la mañana me había despertado con ella, cuando yo estaba saliendo con Elena, parecía que habían pasado siglos, ahora. Ella había implantado sueños de nuestros buenos recuerdos, ella y yo bailando, y pesadillas de Damon y Elena saliendo (¿quién iba a decir que Katherine era profeta, mmm?) E incluso después de eso, durante unos breves segundos después de despertar y darme cuenta que era ella (su aroma a jengibre y limón la traiciono) y me quedé quieto, con la esperanza de poder fingir que estábamos de vuelta en mi habitación en la mansión, y ella sólo tenía que dejarme para que le ataran su corsé y arreglar su cabello rizado, entonces podríamos pasar el día jugando al croquet con mi padre. Excepto que no podía pretender que la amaba, porque ella era, bueno, Katherine y todo el amor que solía tener para ella se vio ensombrecido por una especie de odio. ¿Pero a quién le importaba, si yo medio la odiaba en ese entonces? Teníamos cientos de años para compensárnoslo el uno al otro. Pero ahora es demasiado tarde. Voy a tener que "matarla" para expulsarla del cuerpo de Elena.

Ella como Elena, coqueteó conmigo en el Baile Amargo de Whitmore. Pero ella era Elena y yo no quería a Elena coqueteando conmigo. Yo estaba un poco incómodo con eso. ¿Qué clase de persona es? ¡La persona que amo está muerta y ella estaba coqueteando conmigo! Pensé. Mmm, me río internamente, nadie sabe que yo amo a Katherine.

Y la noche en el hotel Katherine me besó y por un momento me olvidé de que era Elena y no Katherine, le devolví el beso. Pero tan pronto me di cuenta de que ella no era Katherine, me aparte de ella porque era Elena, Elena me beso de nuevo, yo reaccione... eso estaba mal la empuje lejos de mí, Elena no me ama y yo no la amo a ella. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ella estaba siendo tan coqueta, ella estaba usando técnicas de seducción de Katherine. Ella era Elena, la que acaba de romper con Damon y la Elena que amaba Damon. Ella me miró confundida. Pensé que Elena me quería de regreso, pero yo no podía estar con ella de nuevo ya que yo amo a alguien que a pesar de que luce exactamente como ella, no es ella, y me podría estar cuidando desde el otro lado.

Ella había sido tan tonta. Podríamos haber estado juntos si nunca hubiera tomado el cuerpo de Elena. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Ahora no podremos estar juntos. Porque para cuando nos dimos cuenta que ella era la que estaba aquí, no Elena, todos ellos no querían que ella estuviera aquí y todos nosotros queríamos a Elena de regreso. Y yo no la quería en el cuerpo de Elena, porque yo siempre iba a saber que ese era el cuerpo de Elena y yo no amo a Elena AMO KATERINA PETROVA alias KATHERINE PIERCE. Así que la apuñale. Expulsándola del cuerpo de Elena. Y ese beso que me dio, me dolió tanto. Dije su nombre – Katherine – como diciendo "Te amo Katherine." Y allí estaba la electricidad de nuevo, mi cuerpo encendido al sentir su piel. Cada átomo de mi cuerpo diciéndome, que ella es la persona que amo. Pero ahora es demasiado tarde.

_– Stefan. Sabes, siempre me he preguntado cómo sería ser amada por ti. Tienes que admitirlo, porque en un momento fugaz... tus sentimientos eran reales. Verdaderamente ha sido el papel de tu vida. Stefan, te quiero. Y yo siempre te he amado – _¡Sí Admito que mis sentimientos por ti son reales!_ – Entonces supongo que así es como... termina nuestra historia de amor _– Sí, termina porque tú me estas dejando una vez más, TE AMO.

Y todo lo que podía pensar era en ella estando en el otro lado cuidando de mí. Espero que algún día pueda traerla de vuelta, como Bonnie hizo con Jeremy, y Tessa con Bonnie. Sin embargo en este momento no tengo otra cosa que hacer nada más que estar celoso de Damon y Elena, ellos tienen la eternidad para amarse, discutir, reconciliarse, discutir de nuevo y finalmente amarse el uno al otro de nuevo.

Pero, ¿qué hay de mí? Finalmente voy a mantener esa promesa que hice hace mucho tiempo **_YO TE AMARÉ SIEMPRE_**, **_KATHERINE. AUN SI NO ESTA BIEN AMARTE. _**Porque como Lexi dijo a Elena**_ CUANDO ES REAL, NO TE PUEDES ALEJAR._**


	3. Katherine PDV

**PDV Katherine**

Yo lo amo. Yo lo quiero mucho. Lo amo desde el primer momento en que lo vi en 1864. Sé que me estoy contradiciendo, porque una vez dije que el verdadero amor no es real a menos que sea correspondido. Así que tenía que ganar su amor, tenía que hacer que correspondiera a mi amor. Yo lo deseaba tanto.

_Yo iba en el carruaje, estaba mirando el paisaje. _

_– ¿Cuánto falta hasta que lleguemos a la plantación Lockwood? – Le pregunté a mi doncella Emily Bennett. _

_–No tardaremos mucho... Acabamos de entrar al pueblo de Mystic Falls. – Me respondió. _

_–Bueno. – Nuestro coche se cruza con algunos ciudadanos que estaban trabajando. Los observé con cuidado. Nuestro coche se detiene – ¿Qué pasa ahora? – Yo estaba muy ansiosa por que el viaje llegara a su fin. _

_– Parece que un caballero está teniendo problemas con su carro. – Emily me respondió. _

_– A este paso, no vamos a llegar hasta el atardecer. ¿Qué importa si...? – Mi vista lo localiza, Stefan Salvatore. – ¿Quién es ese? Él es tan guapo. ¿Qué dices, Emily? ¿Crees que la familia de ese caballero acoja a una pobre niña huérfana de Atlanta? – Fue amor a primera vista. Yo me enamore, incluso si él no me conocía. Yo estaba enamorada aun en contra todos mis designios sobre el amor verdadero. Yo estaba enamorada de él incluso si él no me amaba._

Pero gane su amor, él solía amarme. Y cuando él me besaba, la electricidad recorría nuestros cuerpos. Esa misma electricidad que sentí en nuestra noche juntos. Él es el único, cuyos besos me hacen estremecerme así. Y mira que he tenido unos cuantos hombres y vampiros. Yo lo amo, desde que era humano.

_– Lo he pasado de maravilla, Stefan – Me gustó mucho bailar con él. Disfruté su compañía tanto. Él es un buen bailarín. _

_– ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte en Mystic Falls? –, Me preguntó. _

_– Siempre que me quieran. Tu padre ha sido muy amable de darme un refugio. – Le respondí. _

_– ¿Cómo no podría? Perder a tu familia en el fuego, agradezco tu pudiste salir de Atlanta. – Respondió. A él le gustaba que yo estuviera allí._

_– ¿Así que, supongo que se me quiere? –, Le dije en broma. Mmm, él quería que me quedara por mucho tiempo, pero que no sabía lo que yo era... _

_– Uh, y mucho. Yo… Sé que sólo nos conocemos desde hace poco tiempo. Y yo sé que estoy competiendo por tu amor, pero, uh, nunca he conocido a una mujer como tú. Yo... te miro y veo un ángel. Es que con el toque de tú piel, todo mi cuerpo se siente como en llamas. Te beso y sé que me estoy enamorando – Él me dijo que se estaba enamorando, estaba tan feliz, pero yo estaba tan asustada de que Klaus descubriera que estaba enamorada. Y él me besó, me hubiera gustado que podría saltar a él y hacerle el amor allí mismo, pero tenía que parecer carente de emociones, incluso para él. – Estoy enamorado de ti. – Oh, Dios me ama, más razones para ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos._

_– Hay tantas cosas que no sabes sobre mí, Stefan. – Le dije, primero tenía que estar seguro de que me quería, para que yo pudiera decirle que yo era un vampiro. _

_– Más que aprender y amar. – Él me respondió, así que lo decía en serio. _

_– Tengo que darte las buenas noches. – Siguiendo los estándares de tiempo. A pesar de que quería saltar a sus brazos y besarlo, le decirle lo que era, y pasar la noche con él._

_– ¿Te he molestado? – Él estaba decepcionado, por lo que deduje que verdad me amaba. _

_– No, no me has molestado, solo que me sorprendiste. Hasta mañana. – De nuevo, siguiendo los estándares de tiempo. Y Stefan era el hermano tímido, así que tenía tratar de ser como él... _

_Me fui a mi cuarto. Damon estaba allí. Se acercó a mí y me besó. Yo no quería que él me besara, y menos después de la confesión de Stefan. _

_– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Yo no quería que él estuviera allí, yo sólo quería a Stefan. _

_– Te dije que iba a venir. – Damon me respondió. _

_– Bueno, estoy cansada, tienes que irte. – Yo no quería tener sexo con nadie más que con Stefan. _

_– ¿La confesión de mi hermanito te abrumo? – No, que no, que había estado esperándola por mucho tiempo._

_– No deberías escuchar a escondidas. – Escupí. _

_– ¿Mi amor no es suficiente? – No, no lo era, yo no quería que el amor de Damon en aquel entonces. Y les aseguro que no quiero que el amor de Damon ahora. _

_– Te lo dije, estoy cansada. – Yo no quería que Damon estuviera allí conmigo. Yo no quería tener sexo con nadie más que con Stefan, después de su confesión, pero él era un caballero, era tan tímido, entonces él iba despacio, incluso si ya lo habíamos hecho una vez. Así que use la compulsión para obligar a Damon a irse – Quiero estar sola esta noche. Por favor, vete –. _

_– Buenas noches Katherine. – Él fue, me toqué los labios, recordando el beso de Stefan._

Él me amaba, así que por qué no lo acepta. Yo nunca había usado la compulsión para obtener su amor. Su amor era puro. Su amor era real. Su amor no era compelido. Su amor era verdad. Igual lo era... es el mío. Yo sé que soy malo, pero todo el mundo merece ser amado. ¡Él era, no! Él es cálido (incluso como un vampiro), y amable y cariñoso y desinteresado, él es un caballero.

¡No! No soy mala, solo apague mi humanidad. Yo tenía que huir, tenía que hacer cualquier cosa para sobrevivir. Y me las arreglé sin sentir muy bien durante siglos. Él fue la primera persona en siglos que me hizo sentir. En el momento en que lo vi, me enamoré de él. Se impulsó mis emociones de vuelta.

Pero yo era egoísta, y caprichosa, y yo necesitaba sentirme amada, necesitaba sentirme deseada, necesitaba para sentir lo que no había sentido en siglos "sentir que alguien se preocupaba". Y Damon me mostró desde el principio "eso", y lo dejé, digo, ¿a qué mujer no le gusta ser el centro de atención de un hombre? Y es mejor si son dos. Y Stefan cree en la libertad de las mujeres, si se trata de tomar decisiones. Él cree que dejar que su pareja decida es señal inequívoca de que la ama y la respeta. Él nunca impuso su voluntad ni siquiera para protegerme, de los chismes. Ni siquiera porque me quería solo para él.

_– Bueno, esto es muy bueno para mí. – Damon regreso de la guerra civil. Les dije con una sonrisa. Tenía que esconder mis verdaderos sentimientos, y si los dos estaban allí, era más fácil. _

_– ¿Cómo es eso, señorita Katherine? – Preguntó Damon. _

_– Ahora voy a tener a los dos aquí para mantenerme entretenida. En primer lugar, voy a necesitar a alguien que me acompañe al baile del fundador. – Le dije, tenía que parecer que no amaba a ninguno de ellos y ¿por qué no? Me gustaba la atención que los dos me daban._

_– Con mucho gusto. Sería un honor –. Ambos respondieron al mismo tiempo. _

_– Los inteligentes y amables hermanos Salvatore vienen a mi rescate. ¿Cómo voy a elegir? –_

Siempre he tratado de proteger a Stefan, de esta manera nadie sabía quién era el que yo quería.

_Y nuestro último día: _

_Yo estaba sentada en mi tocador, examinando un collar. Stefan me miraba desde la cama. _

_– ¿Qué es eso? – Me preguntó. _

_– Un regalo. – Le respondí. _

_– De Damon –, Me preguntó, sonando celoso. _

_– De Emily, en realidad. ¿Y cuándo vas a dejar de preocuparte por Damon? –, Le contesté, yo nunca le mentí. Camine hacia Stefan. _

_– Te quiero solo para mí. – Me dijo. Y yo sólo quería ser suya pero no podía ser. Si hubiera optado por mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos, él hubiera estado en peligro. _

_– Así como él me quiere, pero yo soy la que hace las reglas. – Le dije, ocultando mis verdaderos sentimientos._

_– ¿Y por qué es eso? – Él estaba muy celoso. Pero siempre me dejó decir la última palabra._

_– Porque soy caprichosa. – Bromeé. _

_– Sí, lo eres. – Sonaba resignado. _

_Estaba centímetros más cerca de Stefan y lo empujé de nuevo en la cama. – Y egoísta. – Añadí._

_Me senté a horcajadas sobre Stefan – Y porque puedo hacer esto. – Pasé mi mano por el pecho de Stefan y él gimió. Besé su estómago. – Y esto –. Besó el pecho de Stefan. Stefan cierra los ojos y suspira de placer. Le besé el cuello a Stefan. –Y esto–. Mis ojos se enrojecen y extiendo mis colmillos, mordiendo el hombro de Stefan. Stefan gruñe fuerte mientras lo empujaba hacia abajo. De repente, empecé a jadear en busca de aire y me aparté de Stefan._

_Stefan se sentó y me miró, preocupado. – ¿Qué? ¿Qué? –, Me preguntó, estaba sorprendido. _

_– Verbena. – Yo no podía hablar, sólo susurrar. _

_– ¿Qué? –, Me preguntó de nuevo muy preocupado. _

_Me caí de la cama y en el suelo. Jadee y me ahogaba. Stefan salta de la cama y se arrodilla a mi lado, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. – ¡Katherine! ¡Katherine! – ESTABA TAN PREOCUPADO, yo podía ver el amor en sus ojos. Podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos asustados._

_Giuseppe entró por la puerta. Stefan lo miró sorprendido – Ve a buscar al sheriff. Dile que tenemos un vampiro. _

_– ¿Qué? ¡No! – Lo asustaba su padre. _

_– ¡Haz lo que digo, hijo! Nada de lo que sientes por ella es real. ¡Ella es un vampiro, Stefan! ¡Un monstruo! Te di verbena con la esperanza de que la expondría a ella. – ¡No, yo no soy un monstruo, y yo nunca le haría daño! Pensaba yo._

_– ¿Cómo lo supiste?– Estaba tan preocupado por mí. Pero más grande que su preocupación, que era el miedo que le inspiraba su padre. _

_– Tu simpatía por su situación. No crié a mis hijos para ser tan débiles. – Él le lanza a Stefan una camisa. – El sheriff, ahora. ¡Ve, rápidamente! ¡Ahora, hijo! –_

_Stefan vaciló y me miró. Pero su padre le asustaba más de lo que cualquier vampiro hubiera podido. Stefan se puso de pie y salir corriendo de la habitación, dejando a su padre a solas con una yo, debilitada. _

_A mí me importaban los dos, yo quería una familia. Pero yo siempre había amado a Stefan. Pero, si había encontrado un hombre lobo, también Klaus... y si Klaus sabía que yo estaba aquí, él vendría a matarnos a mí y a ellos, así que fingí mi muerte. Fue lo mejor que podía hacer por todos nosotros. Si él sabía que lo que me importaban los dos, él los habría matado. Ni hablar de si se enteraba de que yo estaba enamorada de Stefan, así que por eso me permití todos en el pueblo se dieran cuenta de que salía con ambos hermanos, como si no me importaba ninguno de ellos, por su seguridad, la seguridad de ellos dos, yo no quería que murieran, no los quería muertos de verdad. Porque me importaban los dos, incluso si sólo amaba a Stefan. Me trataron de rescatar, no quería ser rescatada. Pero lo hicieron. Y murieron por amor, porque me amaban. A pesar de que yo sólo quería amor de Stefan._

_– ¿George? – le dije cuando me liberó de la iglesia. _

_– Su coche está esperando. – Él me respondió. _

_– Todo bien, George. Gracias –. Le dije. Tenía que desaparecer, si no Stefan estaría en peligro. _

_– Ahora tú parte del trato. – Me dijo. _

_– Si alguien se entera de mi escape, te encontraré y te mataré. No pienses que no lo hare… – Le di la piedra lunar. _

_– Debemos llevarnos nuestros secretos a la tumba. Ahora, debes darse prisa. – Él se va. Dudo, luego corrí hacia el cuerpo de Stefan. Le toqué la cara y lo miro. – Te amo, Stefan. Vamos a estar juntos de nuevo, lo prometo. – Le di un beso_.

Y yo le prometí que iba a volver a él. Lo busqué. Siempre seguí sus huellas. Cuide de él. Y casi acerco a él en los años 20. Pero él era cercano a Klaus, y parecía estar enamorado de Rebeca. Me quede mirándolo. Estaba celosa, pero no pude hacer nada. Solo me quede vigilando que estuviera a salvo. Klaus y Rebeca huían también, por lo que se terminaría pronto. En los años 80 lo vi en un concierto de Bon Jovi, estaba con Lexi en la primera fila. Pero yo no podía estar con él, Klaus estaba cerca de encontrarme así que tuve que huir de nuevo. Todo el tiempo fue así, cada vez que veía Stefan, oía que Klaus estaba cerca. Así que tenía que huir y seguir huyendo. Tenía que mantenerme con vida. Hasta que me enteré de la doppelgänger. Volví a Mystic Falls. Al principio estaba tan celosa. Él estaba enamorado de mi doppelgänger. MI ÚNICO Y VERDADERO AMOR estaba enamorado de "una réplica mía", una "yo humana". Yo estaba tan celosa.

Pero cuando llegué a conocer a Elena encontré que no podíamos ser más diferentes la una de la otra. Ella era totalmente mi opuesto. Ella era tan parecida a él. Eso no podía ser el amor, le faltaba pasión. Ella era tan amable, tan tierna, tan cariñosa, igual que él. Son tan parecidos. Eran tan "simples" juntos. A pesar de que a veces puede ser mala. ¡Ella tiene el Fuego Petrova! ¡Ella me dio la cura! Y ahora ella está con Damon, ella es buena para Damon. Y me di cuenta de Damon es igual que yo, por eso me preocupaba por él, era como un hermano para mí. Damon era como yo, que nunca quiso que esperar, pero con ella había esperado durante dos años. Él es maduro ahora, hace 147 años no la habría esperado. Él había aprendido con los años, que a veces tenía que esperar, por lo que la esperó. Tal vez debería aprender de él. Debería esperar mi oportunidad con Stefan, pero no puedo esperar, me estoy quedando sin tiempo. Soy humana ahora. Y hace dos semanas me enteré de que me estoy muriendo de vejez.

Tenía que estar cerca de él. Pero primero tenía PONERME BORRACHA, TRATAR DE OLVIDAR QUE ESTOY MURIENDO, así que llegué al Grill. En el Grill perseguí mi objetivo hasta que lo alcance. Estaba completa y totalmente borracha. Y entonces lo vi, entrando, solo. Él toma asiento, me acerqué a él.

_– ¡Hola extraño! – Yo llevaba una botella de alcohol – Mira lo que me robe. – _

_– Lárgate –. Él está enojado, pero ¿por qué? No me gusta verlo así. Él se levantó para irse. _

_– ¡Hey! ¡Vamos! Por favor. ¿Sólo tomate un trago conmigo? Por favor. Stefan, he tenido un mal...– Dudé –...año, en realidad. Y sería bueno tener una cara amiga cerca. _

_Suspiró, pero accedió a tomar una copa conmigo. Se sentó de nuevo. _

_– Un trago de lastima. – Mmm, lástima, no quería su lástima, pero era la única forma de pasar algún tiempo con él. Así que me trague mi orgullo, y me aguante._

_– ¿Ves? El universo trabajando. No sé si lo sabes, pero nuestras estrellas doppelgänger dicen que estamos destinados a estar juntos. Así que, nos guste o no, vas a terminar con alguien que se vea exactamente igual a mí. Aunque, el universo parece tener todos los huevos en la canasta de Elena; pero en este momento, yo realmente no lo culpo. – Sí, yo sé que soy una mala persona, he jugado con él y Damon, pero me preocupaba por ellos, y realmente amo a Stefan. Tomé otro trago. Y estaba borracha y celosa. _

_– ¿Qué te pasa? – Se dio cuenta de que estaba borracha. _

_– Aparte del dolor en las articulaciones, las encías retrayéndose, y el hecho de que tengo que hacer pipí cada cinco minutos, estoy excelente. ¡Pero bueno! Basta de hablar de mí. ¿Por qué andas solo? – Yo estaba tratando de animarlo. _

_– Para poder evitar hablar con alguien. – Escupió secamente._

_Me reí – Bueno, si querías hablar con alguien, aquí estoy. Y, uhh, seamos honestos, estoy perdida de borracha, así que no voy a recordar. – Tomé otro trago. Si quiere a alguien que pueda guardar su secreto estoy aquí para escucharlo. Sólo escuchar, estaba completa y totalmente borracha. _

_– Mira, yo pensé que matar a Silas me permitiría seguir adelante con mi vida, pero me equivoqué. Pasé mi verano encerrado en una caja fuerte. En un momento, creo que estoy bien, y al siguiente, siento como que estoy muriendo de nuevo. – Me dijo._

_– Oooohh, Clásico del TEPT. Has sobrevivido a un evento muy traumático, y ahora que estas de vuelta, y no tienes nada, más que tiempo libre para solo revivir esa terrible experiencia en la caja fuerte. Bueno, permíteme que le dé un propósito a tú vida. ¿Ayúdame con un pequeño favor? – Necesitaba un favor, no para mí para Matt, sí, había empezado a preocuparme, por una persona que no era yo._

_– Debería haber sabido que esto se debía a que tú necesitas algo de mí. – Tenía razón, pero esta vez sería una situación ganar-ganar. Y él me estaba mirando como si yo estuviera loca. Él ayudaría Matt, y yo le ayudaría a él._

_– Sólo estoy tratando de ayudar. ¿Qué iba a saber yo sobre el estrés postraumático? Yo sólo tuve a mi recién nacida arrancada de mis brazos por mi padre. Luego, tuve que correr 500 años después de toda mi familia había sido masacrada por un psicópata, ¡pero bueno! Eso no tiene ningún efecto secundario persistente – y yo elegí el modo equivocado de lidiar con eso, porque nadie me dijo cómo: Apague mis emociones, asesine, mentí, traicione, manipule, luche, y otras cosas de las que me no estoy orgullosa. Me levanté para irme. Stefan agarra mi brazo mientras pasaba junto a él._

_– Está bien. Okay. De acuerdo. ¿Qué necesitas? – Me pregunto al final._

_Nadia entró al Grill. – ¿Pensé que no querías volver a verme? ¿Por qué me has llamado? –_

_– Stefan, me gustaría que conocieras a Nadia Petrova, mi hija. – Se la presenté._

_La ayuda que estaba pidiendo no era para mí, era para Matt. Nosotros íbamos a ayudarle a deshacerse del pasajero que tenía en la cabeza. Lo necesitaba a causa de su fuerza de vampiro, para que me ayude si Gregor trataba de escapar o Nadia tratara de detenerme cuando liberara el cuerpo de Matt de él. Todo salió bien. Matt fue liberado de Gregor. Esta es la – nueva yo – que se preocupa por alguien que no soy yo. Después de eso lo perdí en la multitud. Quería ayudarle con su trastorno de estrés postraumático. Y cuando lo encontré, él estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Él estaba caminando afuera. Necesitaba que lo ayudara. Lo seguí, yo sabía lo que estaba pasando, y él necesitaba mi ayuda. Yo quería que él supiera, yo estaba allí para él. Necesitaba relajarse. Necesitaba algo en qué concentrarse. Necesitaba saber que estaba en control._

_–Tienes dos opciones, Stefan. O lidias con esto ahora, o huyes, pero de cualquier manera, te va alcanzar. – Él me estaba ahorcando – No puedo respirar, Stefan. – Él se siente algún tipo de dolor. Oh, ya lo veo que él se siente como si se está ahogando._

_– Stefan, dime el nombre de la primera persona que matas... Ahh... mataste. Mmm. Dime su nombre. – Tuve que darle algo real a que aferrarse. Lo primero vino a mi mente era que él es un vampiro. Necesitaba una lista de las personas que había matado. _

_– Gius... Giuseppe Salvatore. – _

_– ¿Y la siguiente? – Él comenzó a relajar su agarre un poco. – Centrarte en el nombre. – _

_– Thomas Fell. – Estaba empezando a recuperar el control. _

_– ¿Ves? Tú tienes el control, estas en tierra firme. No estás ahogando. No te estás muriendo. ¡Nómbralos! –, Le dije, tenía que permanecer enfocado en los nombres. _

_– Honoria Fell, Mariana Lockwood, Christopher Gilbert – Él me soltó –Margaret Forbes. – _

_– ¿Ves? Te dije que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. – Él está de vuelta en la realidad._

_– Gracias. – Y se fue. _

_Volví a entrar al Grill y deje una nota suicida. _

**_Querida Nadia, _**

**_Siento haber tenido que matar a tu novio, pero era algo maternal que debía hacer. El suicidio, sin embargo, no es muy maternal de mi parte. Hui de mis enemigos durante 500 años, hasta que un día, me detuve. Ahora, un nuevo enemigo me quiere muerta. Claro que podría huir de los "Viajeros", pero todavía hay un enemigo que nunca podré escapar: el tiempo. Así que llámalo orgullo o vanidad, pero después de la vida que he llevado, me niego a caminar hacia el atardecer. _**

**_Adiós, Nadia. _**

Y pensé que él no me iba a amar de nuevo, así que me decidí a sucumbir a mi nuevo enemigo, mi muerte inminente. El único enemigo del que nunca podría huir lo suficientemente lejos: el tiempo, la vejez. Decidí atentar contra mi propia vida. Decidí saltar desde la torre del reloj. Porque sin su amor no tenía sentido vivir. Sí, no me había dado cuenta de que tenía una hermosa hija, que se preocupaba por mí.

_Dudé una o dos veces, pero luego di la espalda a la orilla y me dejé caer libremente de espaldas. Caí de la torre y luego... Abrí los ojos para darme cuenta que todavía estaba viva, en los brazos de Stefan. Y cuando él me atrapo en sus brazos, justo a tiempo, la electricidad que sentí una vez estaba de nuevo ahí. Ese choque eléctrico que había sentido hace 147 años, y me había hecho estremecer la primera vez confesó que me amaba y me besó._

_– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –, Me preguntó. Me bajé los brazos de Stefan y volví a pararme sobre mis pies. _

_– Te lo dije: O te enfrentas a tus problemas, o huyes. Yo elegí la opción 3 –, Le contesté, Sentía que no tenía nada más por que vivir. _

_– ¿Y qué problema tienes que te hizo saltar de la torre del reloj? –, me pregunto muy preocupado. _

_– Me estoy muriendo, Stefan. Me estoy muriendo de vieja. No sé. La cura hizo algo para acelerar todo el proceso de mortandad – No sé a ciencia cierta si fue la cura o después de que Silas me desangró, y regrese._

_Me agarra la mejilla con su mano. – Oye, eres Katherine Pierce, aguántate. –_

_No hay líneas cursis después, a pesar de que yo quería cursi. Yo no era sentimental, pero que chica que está enamorada no quiere cosas cursis. Pero la forma en que lo dijo, con esa sonrisa descarada y esos ojos penetrantes, me hizo sentir como una colegiala tonta. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Él todavía se preocupa. Me estoy muriendo y le importa. Él me salvó de matarme, y sugirió que debería llevar un diario o escribir todo lo que siento, para purgar mis sentimientos y emociones, para limpiar y aliviar mi alma. ¡Incluso me puso en vigilancia de suicidio! ¡Como si él fuera la imagen perfecta de salud mental con sus ataques de pánico! Pero lo más importante, lo único que me importaba era que él todavía se preocupaba._

_Arranqué la página del diario, la arrugue y la arroje hacia atrás. Stefan se paseaba delante de mí. _

_– ¿Qué clase de idiota sentimental escribe todo lo que siente? ¿Esto es a lo que la profecía se refería cuando dijo que todos los doppelgängers eran atraídos juntos como imanes? Porque si es así, quiero recuperar mi dinero. – Lo amo seguro, pero no soy sentimental. Soy más del tipo apasionado. No se me da muy bien todo eso sentimental, y emocional._

_– Sólo estoy tratando de asegurarme de que no te cortes las venas. – Dijo con una cara seria._

_– Bueno, con todo este ambiente de abuelita neurótica, no exactamente me dan ganas de vivir. ¿De verdad no tienes nada mejor que hacer que quedarte ahí todo el día y mirar como escribo en letra cursiva? – Dije sarcásticamente._

_– Estoy tratando de asegurarme de que no te mates a ti misma. – Pero, ¿por qué quería mantenerme con vida? Si él me odia, o ¿no? _

_– ¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso? ¿Ya sabes, todavía tienes tus pequeños ataques de pánico? – Le dije, yo estaba preocupada. _

_– Estoy bien – Me dijo. _

_– Si. Por supuesto. Eres la imagen de la salud mental, Stefan, después de haber estado encerrado por tres meses en una caja fuerte, en el fondo de una presa. – Yo estaba muy preocupada, él podía decidir apagar sus emociones. _

_– Estoy lidiando con eso. – Sólo espero que aún se aferre a su humanidad._

_– Lo sé. Quiero decir, te he oído "lidiar" con eso hace unas horas en la biblioteca. Sonaba como si te asustaste y rompiste una silla, tal vez dos. ¿Cómo se supone que me ayudaras a seguir con vida si ni siquiera puedes ayudarte a ti mismo? – Quería seguir con vida para él. Para ayudarlo a pasar por esto. Incluso si él no me amaba. Incluso si él me odiaba._

_– ¿Quiere decir que te gustaría vivir? – Sí, no es que tenga mucha esperanza._

_– No. Significa que no puedo trabajar con gente que no me puede dar el 100%. – Estaba siendo sarcástica. Tocaron la puerta. – Y por eso, pude que haya pedido refuerzos._

_Stefan se abre la puerta para encontrar a Caroline pie fuera, sonriente, con la caja fuerte._

_– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntó Stefan, ella es mi refuerzo._

_Stefan necesitaba ayuda, así que pensé que mejor que Caroline, para que lo ayudara. De paso averiguo si ella tenía intenciones románticas con Stefan, no tenía. Ella trajo la caja fuerte. Encerramos a Stefan en su interior. Él estaba volviéndose loco. No estaba funcionando de la manera que queríamos. Así que Caroline busco en el libro. Yo la estaba mirando con los brazos cruzados, una expresión curiosa pero pícara en su rostro. Y solté la pregunta, ella me dijo que eran amigos._

_– Tú te lo pierdes. Él es bueno en la cama. – Le respondí rápidamente. _

_– Oh, Dios. Yo no estoy escuchando esto. – Miró de nuevo en su libro de texto, y de repente señaló a algo en la página. – ¡Aquí! Bueno, Stefan. Terapia de Exposición Prolongada. – La exposición In Vivo introduce gradualmente elementos anteriores al trauma, por ejemplo, objetos físicos, coma, ciertos aspectos coacción, coma..._

_Yo estaba molesta por todo el bla, bla, bla, así que caminé por delante de Caroline y cerré el libro. – Está bien. Sí, sí, sí. Entiendo, entiendo, entiendo – Yo dije. – Deja de hablar. Las palabras que salen de tu boca me están dando un dolor de cabeza._

_Escuchamos Stefan desde el interior de la caja fuerte, que estaba teniendo otro ataque de pánico. – ¡Caroline! ¡Caroline! –_

_– Sólo estoy tratando de ayudar a Stefan entender lo que estoy haciendo. – Caroline dijo. _

_– Actuar como una maestra de escuela no va a hacer que se sienta mejor. – Dije sarcásticamente. _

_Escuchamos Stefan golpeó la caja fuerte tratando de escapar – No puedo respirar. No puedo... – Él estaba respirando con dificultad y le falta de aire. _

_–Tienes razón en una cosa. Él tiene superar la raíz de su problema. Porque por ahora la puntuación Caja Fuerte - uno, Stefan - cero. Así que ¿cómo ayudamos al chico que siempre viene al rescate? – Le dije a Caroline, yo estaba tratando de analizar cómo ayudarlo. – Stefan es el héroe. Eso es lo que él es en su interior. No siempre puede sobreponerse para él mismo, pero que siempre sobreponerse para todos los demás. – Estaba pensativa, luego sonreí a Caroline. – Tengo una idea. – Declaré._

Así que forjamos plan más peligroso del mundo: encerrar a un Destripador paniqueado en la misma caja fuerte en la que tuvo que soportar el estarse ahogando repetidas veces en el fondo de una presa. Ah, y arrojar ahí, a la cosa joven y bella que lo convirtió en una criatura chupasangre en el primer lugar. ¡Los pasos del bebé claramente no funcionaban así que yo y Barbie Vampiro teníamos que tomar acción! Caroline me miró intrigado. _– Méteme en la caja fuerte _– Le ordene a Caroline.

_– ¿Qué, estás loca?– Dijo realmente intrigada, Caroline. – Es peligroso, puede hacerte daño. _

_– ¡Méteme! No me hará daño. Voy a estar bien. Es la única manera. Él hará cualquier cosa para mantenerme a salvo – declaré. Yo confiaba en él. Él lo superaría y me mantendría a salvo. _

_Abrimos la caja fuerte, él estaba inconsciente, salte dentro de la caja fuerte. Yo esperé a que él recuperara la conciencia._

_– Así que trata, de no estar enojado conmigo. – Le pedí. Stefan parpadeó sus ojos aturdido, viendo el techo de la caja de seguridad. Él gimió y estaba poco desorientado, moviendo su cabeza confundido. – Me metí cuando estabas inconsciente, y luego Caroline nos encerró. Era la única manera._

_Al principio, Stefan le rogó Caroline que lo dejara salir golpeando la puerta de la caja fuerte. Se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahí, y de inmediato dejo que el pánico lo superara. – ¡Déjame salir de aquí! Caroline! – Gritó._

_– Sé que es un poco extremo, pero el tratar de ir poco a poco no funcionaba. – Caroline dijo desde afuera de la caja fuerte. _

_Traté de calmarlo con mis habituales observaciones evidentes. – ¿Ves? Es por eso que necesito que no te enojes conmigo porque cuando te enojas, te pones ansioso y violento y le arrancas la cabeza a la gente, pero yo te voy a ayudar a solucionar eso. – Dije tratando de no tener miedo, tratando para mantenerme tranquila por él._

_Stefan me ignora, mirando a su alrededor frenético y golpea desesperadamente la caja fuerte para que se abra. – ¡Caroline, sácame de aquí antes de que la lastimé!_

_– Ese es todo el punto, Stefan. – Cálmate, Katherine sabes lo que estás haciendo, me dije a mí misma. – Tú tienes sobreponerte a los factores que desencadenan el TEPT, ¿de acuerdo? O de lo contrario me vas a matar._

_Stefan respiró con dificultad. –Estás arriesgando tu vida._

_– Ya me estoy muriendo, idiota. – Señalé. – Tú eres el que quiere que me mantenga con vida. Ahora es mi turno para ayudarte. – Por eso me ofrecí como voluntaria para entrar a la caja fuerte con él y ayudarle a enfrentar sus miedos. Porque sea lo que sea que él pensara sobre mí, yo lo amo y si él no me quiere entonces para mi está bien si me muero en el proceso de ayudarle a sobreponerse de esto._

_Stefan aun respiraba con dificultad. – No puedo estar aquí. Por favor –_

_Me incliné hacia él, sonriendo un poco – Eres Stefan Salvatore. Aguántate. – Sus propias palabras en su contra. Me aparté y lo puse en mi espalda a su lado. Especialidad Petrova, todo lo que digas puede ser utilizado en tu contra._

_– No, no, no –, Dijo Stefan aturdido y ansioso._

_Escuchamos Caroline excesivamente alegre desde fuera de la caja fuerte – ¿Cómo va todo ahí dentro?_

_– Siento... siento... siento como que me estoy muriendo. – Su respiración entrecortada, como si no tuviera problemas para respirar._

_Trate de ignorarlo. – Así que he estado usando este tiempo para pensar. – Empecé a decirle. –Creo que en realidad hay un poco de verdad en esa profecía de los doppelgänger. Creo que todavía estás enamorado de Elena – Y eso duele, y mucho. – Creo que te hace miserable el hecho de que ella eligió a Damon en lugar de a ti, – Con mis dedos acaricio suavemente su pecho, necesitaba sentir el latido de su corazón – y creo que te quieres largar de este pequeño pueblo e irte tan lejos de su felicidad como te sea posible, y, sin embargo, sigues encontrando excusas para quedarte en Mystic Falls. Creo que yo sólo soy la última excusa. – ¿Oh, Stefan por qué estás tratando de mantenerme con vida?_

_Sin previo aviso, él se acercó y envolvió su musculosa mano alrededor de mi cuello, ahogándome y gruñó que me iba a sofocarme hasta la muerte. – Voy a matarte. – Me dijo. Me prometió una muerte ¿temprana? _

_En esta etapa de mi vida yo ya era indiferente a las amenazas, yo ya estaba muriendo, así que mientras estaba luchando por respirar, me las arreglo para decir. – Bien. Sí. Sácalo todo, Stefan. Creo que eso es sano...– Me faltaba el aire cuando mientras Stefan apretaba mi garganta. –...aunque no olvides que antes de odiarme me amabas. – Pero no estaba mal si él quería matarme, creo que me lo merezco. _

_– ¿Hay alguna razón por la que optaste tener esta conversación conmigo encerrados en una caja fuerte? –, me preguntó intrigado. _

_– ¡Sí! De este modo te puedo mostrar que la caja fuerte no es el problema. – Le respondí. La caja fuerte no era el problema, el problema era el rompimiento con Elena. _

_– ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso a mí? –, Se preguntó con tristeza._

_– El problema es que no estas enfrentando tus verdaderos problemas. – El romper con Elena, ella dejándolo para correr a los brazos de su hermano. – La muerte que sentiste en la caja fuerte, el dolor de morir una y otra vez. Es más fácil para que ti centrarte en el dolor físico que en la angustia emocional de tu corazón roto por que Elena te dejo. Tu problema es que no estás en contacto con la realidad del momento, así que vamos a traerte de vuelta a la actualidad, ¿de acuerdo? – Moví mi cabeza hacia un lado cuando Stefan comenzó a soltarme lentamente, dejando a mi cuello desnudo delante de él. Yo estaba decidida a usar medidas desesperadas, así que expuse mi cuello y planteé la pregunta más difícil que jamás hubiera podido hacer: ¿Alimentarse o no alimentarse? – En este momento, ¿te vas a alimentar de mí o me vas a salvar mi vida? – Porque si él realmente todavía se preocupaba por mí no me iba a morder. Porque él es el héroe. _

_Stefan estaba muy cerca de mi cuello, sus colmillos saliendo mientras él luchaba contra el impulso de alimentarse de mí. No me moví, pero respiraba con dificultad. Stefan vacilaba, las venas alrededor de sus ojos iban desapareciendo mientras trataba de detenerse._

_– ¡Lucha, Stefan, lucha! – Yo le dije en voz baja, instándolo sobreponerse a los factores desencadenantes (el dolor de estar muriendo y la angustia emocional provocada por Elena eligiendo a Damon en lugar de a él) y concentrarse en mi voz. – Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí. – Agarré su rostro con mis dos manos, mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Y de repente le dijo: –Vas a estar bien. Estoy contigo... Estoy contigo. Estamos juntos. – Susurré, mi aliento enfriando su rabia._

_Stefan se estaba calmando, pero yo todavía tenía mis manos en su cara. Empecé a acercarme a él, acercándome peligrosamente para besarlo. ¡Caray, como deseaba darle un beso! Y, sorprendentemente, no se apartó. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y el silencio llenó el espacio. Nuestros cuerpos calientes estaban siendo presionados uno contra el otro, nuestras hormonas estaban corriendo a la velocidad de la luz, y la química entre nosotros era casi insoportable. El aire estaba lleno de deseo; cada fibra de nosotros estaba pulsando con urgencia. Nos inclinamos lentamente uno hacia el otro, pero antes de que cualquier cosa pudiera pasar entre nosotros... ¡MALDICIÓN! Caroline, nuestro nuevo Jeremy Gilbert debido a que está constantemente interrumpiendo posibles sesiones para hacer el amor, abrió la caja fuerte porque estaba preocupada que estuviera sucediendo algún asesinato. Le lancé una mirada inspirada en Lamar Kendrick como diciendo, 'Puta, acabas de asesinar las vibras' Stefan se puso de pie para salir de la caja fuerte y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a salir. La tomé, pero rápidamente me alejé al momento de levantarme y empujé mi pelo hacia atrás con nerviosismo. Stefan camina hacia Caroline, pero todavía me está mirando con una expresión de confusión en su rostro. Finalmente mirando a una Caroline preocupada, él da una tranquilizadora sonrisa, y Caroline abrazó rápidamente a Stefan, dándole la bienvenida a la realidad._

_Caroline le sonríe ampliamente, – ¿Ves? – Ella golpeó el hombro de Stefan juguetonamente –¡Lograste mantenerla con vida !– Stefan no responde plenamente al abrazo de su amiga y en cambio me mira detrás de ella. Nosotros dos nos miramos de manera diferente de cómo lo hacíamos antes, había algo en su mirada que no entendí plenamente en ese entonces. _

_Podía escuchar a Caroline pedir ayuda a la otra habitación, pero yo estaba buscando a Stefan, mmm y no es que yo pudiera ayudar. Con mi corazón latiendo súper rápido, había decidido checar que Stefan estuviera bien... ya saben, para ver cómo le iba después de nuestra (Caroline y mía) hora de terapia amateur. Finalmente lo encontré en la biblioteca junto a la chimenea, moviendo una silla rota para que no estorbara, poniéndola cerca de la chimenea. Recogió una pata de la silla, y luego miró hacia arriba para ver que yo lo observaba con los brazos cruzados, yo estaba tratando de mantener mi corazón en mi pecho._

_– Sabes, para que conste, yo, eh, sólo rompí una de silla. – Levantó la pata de la silla. Parecía nervioso._

_– Era una silla fea. – Empecé a caminar hacia él. – Estás mejor sin ella. – Él asintió, luego me incliné para recoger otra pata de la silla rota. Podía sentir sus grandes ojos, como luceros, verde mar mirándome fijamente._

_Habló con resignación. – Así que supongo que estabas en lo cierto. – Claro que yo tenía razón. – Era más fácil para mí concentrarme en mi dolor físico que en la ruptura. Tengo que seguir adelante. – Sí, él tenía que superar el rompimiento con Elena. Él tiene que recuperarse, dejando atrás sus sentimientos por Elena_

_– Así que lo admites. Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo. – Le dije tratando de bromear, le sonreí a él mientras caminaba para acercarme. Deseaba tanto besarlo. Ser sostenida en sus brazos. Sentir sus manos tocando mi piel._

_– Para ser honesto contigo, yo nunca sé exactamente lo que estás haciendo, Katherine. – Dijo mirándome._

_Sonreí, divertida. – Bueno, Stefan, a veces... yo tampoco. – Dándole la otra pata rota de la silla. Stefan me miró por un momento, luego tomó la pata de la silla y la lanzo a través de la habitación con el resto de la silla rota. Hubo un silencio, y yo seguía de pie frente a él. Dudé, pero me acerque aún más a Stefan hasta el punto en que estamos a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. – Como en este momento...– Empecé a mirar a los labios por un momento mientras él me miraba un poco confundido con mi declaración. Yo, incapaz de resistir sus fuertes y bien formados abdominales por más tiempo, toqué su pecho y pude sentirlo estremecerse con las mil sensaciones que estallaron dentro de él cuando empecé a acariciar su pecho. Yo deseaba tanto tocarlo. –...por ejemplo._

_Stefan no se apartó, en vez de eso comenzó a mirar mi mano en su pecho y luego a mí. Nos miramos el uno al otro, y poco a poco me acerqué a él, deteniéndome para asegurarme de que Stefan no me apartara. Cuando él comenzó a acercase a mí, yo segui y los dos nos besamos suavemente, sólo un beso tierno. Después de un momento, me aparté y me le quede mirando inquisitivamente. Inmediatamente, Stefan me jalo hacia él y me besó con más firmeza, de repente, él estaba casi sobre mí, devorando mis labios con besos ansiosos. Con mucho gusto le correspondí. No había ningún orden del día o algún engaño oculto. Por una fracción de segundo, nos alejamos el uno del otro... sin aliento y vulnerables (¡demonios, que yo necesitaba respirar!), yo estaba considerando las consecuencias de ser arrastrada por el momento y dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos teniendo en cuenta que lo que fuera que él estaba sintiendo, seguramente yo saldría lastimada. Tenía que analizar las consecuencias de sucumbir a la ansiedad que sentía por él, (todos hemos estado allí con el chocolate, ¿no?), Finalmente me deje llevar y arremetimos contra los labios el uno del otro de nuevo, esta vez con más fervor e intensidad de la que nadie podía esperar, haciendo que el momento se intensificara en una sesión de reconciliación apasionada. Esto era simplemente la manera del universo de decir: "Ustedes son dos doppelgängers atractivos. Déjense llevar." Nosotros, más que compensamos nuestra oportunidad perdida de esa misma tarde. _

_Yo débilmente entre gemidos dije su nombre – Stefan...– Oh, él estaba tan… _

_Él me cargo. Mis piernas apretadas alrededor de su cintura. Aun lo estaba besando con pasión. Él me llevó a su habitación, y luego comenzamos a quitarnos nuestra ropa, aun besándonos, él era tan apasionado. Él me ayudó a quitarme la blusa, mientras yo le desabrochó la camisa. Él me ayudó con mis jeans, y se deshizo de los suyos Todavía nos estábamos besando, esto era apasionado, pero no teníamos prisa, así que íbamos despacio. Sólo teníamos puesta nuestra ropa interior, no era nuestra primera vez, así que estábamos conscientes de cómo nos gustaba hacer el amor y siempre nos gustó lento. Nos vamos a la cama y él comienza a desabrochar mi brassière. Él empezó a bajar por mi cuello, besándolo, con las manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer, entonces él comenzó a besar mis pechos, deteniéndose para besar, lamer y darle pequeños mordiscos a mis pezones. Yo gemía de placer. Le acaricié el pelo. Entonces sostuve su rostro con mis manos para tirar de él para besarlo de nuevo. Se deslizó mis pantaletas. Señalé su boxer, debe quitárselo. Lo hizo. No entiendo bien por qué, pero sentía tanto miedo, ¿y si no le gustaba? Era nuestra primera vez haciendo el amor, él como un vampiro, yo como una humana. Todavía estábamos besándonos, empecé a acariciar su verga totalmente dura y erigida en mis manos y luego me bajé y empecé a besarla, lamerla y chuparla, él gimió. Luego me acosté en la cama. Yo quería que él estuviera arriba. – Yo quiero que estés arriba, quiero ser toda tuya, solo tuya y te amo –, le susurré. Sí, yo quería ser suya, toda suya. Sólo quería estar con él. Sólo quería que él me amara. Después de 147 años extrañar estar en sus brazos. Después de 147 años de extrañar sus besos. Después de 147 años de extrañar a su cuerpo caliente y sexy. Después de 147 años de extrañar sus caricias. Después de 147 de anhelarlo a él. Después de 147 años de desear hacer el amor con él de nuevo. ¡Porque, sí! Está el hecho de que él es un semental joven y atractivo con habilidades en la cama, y extrañaba eso. Pero no es solo es eso, él es amable y tierno y amoroso, y que se preocupa por los demás, y ¡sí! ¡Estoy enamorada del paquete completo! Oh, dios estaba tan mojada, y yo simplemente no quería que mis labios, se apartaran de los suyos. Mis manos recorrían todo su fuerte y bien formado cuerpo, ¡oh dios! Él esta tan bueno. Él sostuvo mi cintura con sus manos, para atraer mis caderas hacia él y me penetró suavemente, nuestras caderas en movimiento en una danza perfecta, sentirlo dentro de mí, fue maravilloso, él no dejo de besarme, me acaricio, hasta que llegamos al clímax juntos... e hicimos el amor una y otra vez casi toda la noche, él arriba, yo arriba, y otras posiciones... hasta que nos agotamos y nos quedamos dormidos._

_Y por la mañana, abrí los ojos y recordé la noche anterior con él, fue maravilloso. Había cimbrado mi mundo por completo. Sonreí. Miré a mi lado y él está de hecho junto a mí, eso lo confirma, yo no estaba soñando, porque se había sentido como un sueño, un hermoso y maravilloso sueño. Yo iba a abrazarlo, pero me encontré con un mechón de pelo gris en la cama. Lo cogí y lo miré con horror. Esto era malo, muy malo._

_– ¡Oh, Dios mío! – Qué diablos, no tan solo tendría sólo unas cuantas canas sobre mi cabeza, también me iba a quedar casi calva._

_Tuve que huir, no quería que me viera así. Oh, Dios mío, había despertado. Él me hablo. Pero yo quería escapar así que salté de la cama y me cubrí toda con la manta, sí, incluso la cabeza. Yo no quería que él viera, todas mis canas. Él quería saber lo que estaba haciendo, ignorándolo empecé a recoger mi ropa del suelo. Él siguió preguntando qué estaba pasando, le dije que no tenía de qué preocuparse, que él sólo tenía que volver a la cama. En mi intento de salir de la habitación y no dejar que Stefan me viera, choque con la puerta al salir. Un poco más tarde, yo estaba caminando por el pasillo, vestida, mientras yo estaba metiendo mi pelo en una gorra de béisbol. Dirigiéndome a fuera, Damon entró, luciendo todo despeinado y con sangre seca en el cuello. Él estaba buscando a Elena. Él no la encontraría allí. Y mis celos salieron._

_Damon gritó – Stef, ¿estás despierto?– _

_– Sabes, él no la ha visto tampoco. Lo sé porque estuvimos juntos toda la noche. – ¿Que insinuaba, que ella podría pasar la noche con MI STEFAN? _

_Me miró disgustado. – He tenido un par de días muy malos, ¿vale? Si estas insinuando lo que creo que está insinuando...–_

_– ¿Por qué? ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Que nuestros cuerpos calientes y desnudos chocaron en una inolvidable noche de pasión? – Yo estaba enojada, estaba celosa, él dando a entender Elena era libre para pasar la noche con MI STEFAN. Si a él no le importaba que ellos estuvieran juntos, a mí sí. EL ES MIO. _

_– Voy a vomitar. – Escupió. _

_– Bien. Entonces mi trabajo aquí está hecho. – Salí de la mansión y cerré la puerta detrás de mí._

_Necesitaba comprar tinte para el cabello y ayuda para mantenerme en forma. Contraté a Matt para que fuera mi entrenador personal. Fuimos al bosque, para entrenar. Él se estaba divirtiendo, a mis costillas, yo me di cuenta que me estaba quedando sorda. ¡Oh Dios mío! Yo me estaba quedando sorda. Mi cuerpo se estaba desmoronando. Yo no podía respirar. Y no podría ser convertida de nuevo. Mi cuerpo rechazaba la sangre de vampiro. ¡Eso apestaba! Y entonces mi vista, ¿me estaba quedando ciega? Nadia estaba allí y ella estaba enojada. _

_– Querida Nadia, Siento haber tenido que matar a tu novio, pero era algo maternal que debía hacer. El suicidio, sin embargo, no es muy maternal de mi parte. – Ella escupió. _

_– Bien, Así que, hum, obviamente, Stefan, te dio mi nota suicida. ¿Cuál es tu punto? – Yo estaba muy molesta. Lo que menos necesitaba era a mi hija, que era realmente jodona, regañándome. _

_Nadia me miró y luego me dio una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas. Realmente dolió. _

_– ¡Maldita sea! –, Dijo sorprendido Matt._

_Miré de nuevo a Nadia. – Eso es por intentar matarte e irte sin decir adiós. – Me dijo. _

_Volvimos a la mansión del Salvatore. Nadia estaba junto a una gran ventana cuando regrese de la cocina. Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarme. _

_– Ahora lo entiendo. Si viviera aquí, también, me quisiera matar. – Ella dijo con sarcasmo. _

_– Fue un momento de debilidad. Lo he superado. –, Le contesté. _

_– En un momento de debilidad, uno come chocolate o besa al chico equivocado. No salta de la torre del reloj. – Ella me regañó. _

_Le mostré la jarra de la licuadora con el terrible batido verde empecé a beber porque había leído que estaba lleno de antioxidantes y un vaso que me serví de la mezcla – ¿Ves esto? Se trata de col cruda. ¿En qué universo crees que iba a poner esto en el interior de mi cuerpo, a menos que en realidad quisiera vivir otro día? – Bebo lo de mi vaso, aww realmente sabía horrible._

_– Ok. Entonces, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? – Ella me preguntó. _

_– No es tanto, una cuestión de que sino quién – Le dije. Yo no podía sacar de mi mente mi noche con Stefan. – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, de madre ausente a hija ligeramente abusiva? – Le ofrecí un vaso de mi horrible smoothie, yo no iba a beber sola. _

_– Estoy escuchando. – Ella me respondió. Tratando de ser buena gente conmigo. _

_– ¿Crees que después de todas las cosas horribles que he hecho sería posible ser perdonada? – Le pregunté, ahhh, si sólo Stefan me pudiera perdonar. Si sólo él pudiera amarme de nuevo. _

_– Por supuesto que sí. – Contestó. – Eso es en realidad por lo que estoy aquí. Puede que tenga una idea de que va a mantenerte con vida por más tiempo._

_– Estoy escuchando. – ¿Cómo podría vivir más tiempo? ¿Cómo podría estar aquí más tiempo y ganar el amor de Stefan de vuelta?_

_Ella me dijo que si mi padre era un "viajero", eso significaba que soy un "viajero". Así que sólo necesitaba a alguien que me enseñara cómo hacer el "Hechizo del pasajero". Le dije que mi padre nos prohibió hacer magia de "viajeros". Y cuando me convertí en un vampiro no pensé en ello de nuevo. Y yo no quería que mi espíritu dentro del cuerpo de un don nadie. Debido a que a Stefan en realidad le gustaba este cuerpo. Mi cuerpo, el cuerpo de Elena eran el mismo... Nadia estaba confundido, pensó, cuando pregunte sobre el perdón yo estaba hablando de ella, sí, yo estaba hablando de ella, pero NO SÓLO de ella. _

_– ¿De qué estás hablando? – Ella parecía confundida y triste. _

_– Puede que Stefan y yo hayamos reavivado la llama de nuestro viejo amor anoche. – Le dije._

_– Ya veo. ¿Así que cuando me preguntaste sobre el perdón, estabas preguntando por él, no por mí? – No, yo estaba hablando de ti, pero no sólo de ti. _

_– Mira. Tal vez yo no quiera morir como una triste, solitaria de 538 años. Si tengo que irme, irme sabiendo que a Stefan todavía le importa puede que no sea el peor camino a seguir. – Sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para estar con Stefan y relacionarme con mi hija. _

_Ella se molestó un poco – No. Tenías razón la primera vez. ¡Ve a matarte, a ver si alguien te echa de menos! – Ella escupió. Ella me había entendido parcialmente mal. Ella me importaba, también. _

_La tarde siguiente. Estaba escudriñándome en el espejo. Notaba todas mis arrugas recién adquiridas alrededor de mis ojos y me estiraba la piel alrededor de ellos. Stefan abrió la puerta. _

_– ¿Puedo entrar, o vas a enloquecer y salir corriendo otra vez? – Incluso si yo estaba en su habitación me pidió permiso para entrar. Siempre un caballero. _

_– Me están saliendo arrugas. – No me gustaba. Yo estaba tan molesta._

_– Je. Los errores del pasado de Katherine Pierce están generando sus consecuencias en forma de arrugas. Es algo brillante. – ¿Qué está haciendo chistes al respecto? Él está siendo tan insensible._

_Me di la vuelta para mirarlo. – ¿Qué es lo contrario de la gracioso? Ah, claro. No es gracioso. – Yo estaba molesto, casi encabronada._

_– Mmm. Entonces, ¿qué estas, uh, haciendo en mi habitación? – ¿qué hacía en su habitación? Quería respuestas. _

_– Quiero hablar de lo de anoche. – ¿Él aún se preocupa?. _

_– Ok. – ¡Qué él no estaba hablando!_

_– Pues habla. – Escupí. Yo no iba a hablar primero. Qué iba a decir, que lo amaba, lo había hecho la noche anterior. Sólo quería saber que mis confesiones de la noche anterior no habían aterrizado en un corazón vacío. Quería escuchar lo mismo. Quería escuchar que él me amaba. Todo lo que yo tenía que decir lo dije la noche anterior, cuando le dije que lo amo, y yo quería ser suya, sólo suya._

_Stefan me sonrió. – Bueno, eh, fue un largo día, tuvimos un momento, y fuimos arrastrados por él. – ¡Qué! Nosotros no tuvimos un momento, sus acciones se sintieron reales. ¿Por qué lo niega? ¿Por qué está siendo tan imbécil?_

_– ¿Qué has memorizado eso de un libro de texto o algo así? – Me quejé. ¿Por qué dijo eso? Él realmente no escuchó todo lo que dije la noche anterior. Yo lo amo tanto. Lo sabía. Yo iba a salir lastimada. Y dolía tanto._

_– Katherine, ¿qué esperabas?– ¿Qué esperaba? Esperaba que él me pidiera que me mantuviera con vida. Esperaba que me dijera que no iba a morir sola. Que iba a estar conmigo. – ¿Querías que simplemente me olvidara de todo lo que me has hecho pasar por los últimos 147 años? – No, pero yo quería que me diera la oportunidad de ganarme su perdón y ser digna de estar con él._

_– Me estoy muriendo, Stefan. – ¿Cuántas veces tenía que decirlo? Me estaba muriendo y esta vez era de verdad._

_– Sé que te estas muriendo, y estoy seguro de que va a encontrar como salir de esto. – ¿Quería que encontrara la manera de seguir con vida? Así que todavía le importo._

_– No. Estoy, esta vez es de verdad, esta vez sí me voy a morir. – Casi le susurré. Me acerqué a él y me quité la gorra, dejando al descubierto una gran cantidad de canas mezcladas con mis cabellos castaños. – Mírame. Me estoy muriendo ¿Qué tiene sufrir alguien para conseguir un poco de perdón aquí? – sí, como mi último deseo, quería el perdón._

_– 147 años es mucho tiempo para perdonar en una noche. – ¡Muy bien no me perdones, sólo ámame!_

_Puse mi mano alrededor de su cuello. – Una noche... Una eternidad... Nunca me vas a mirar de la forma en que miras a Elena, ¿verdad? – Creo que sabía la respuesta, que él amaba Elena y siempre lo hará. Stefan no respondió y simplemente miró hacia abajo. Asentí con la cabeza, yo tenía razón, pero yo también estaba herida. Yo sólo quería ser amada._

_– Buenas noches, Stefan. – Empecé a caminar para salir de la habitación, pero Stefan me agarró por el brazo. Yo todavía estaba viendo de frente a la puerta, él de cara a la dirección opuesta, de pie uno al lado del otro._

_– Hey. – Me hablo casi susurrándome. Deslizó su mano hacia abajo por mi brazo hasta que se encontró con mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Mi cara brilló con un breve resquicio de felicidad cuando su fuerte mano rozó la mía. Apreté la suya un poco. – Lamento que te estás muriendo. _

_Mis ojos me ardían, mis lágrimas querían brotar. Yo no lo entiendo. ¿Él me quiere, aunque no me perdona? – Créeme. Yo también. – Solté la mano de Stefan y me alejé. _

_Así que tomé una decisión, tenía que seguir con vida. Llamé a Nadia, le dije lo que quería escuchar que iba a estar con ella, que íbamos a viajar, íbamos a ir a donde ella quisiera. Y obtuve mi trato, hija lo siento, sólo un poco de manipulación materna, pero quiero seguir con vida, QUIERO A STEFAN Y TE QUIERO A TI, YO SÓLO QUERÍA TENERLO TODO. Nadia encontraría un "viajero" que me enseñaría a hacer el hechizo. Soy una sobreviviente. Mantenerme con vida es mi especialidad. Le dije a Nadia que Stefan creía que una parte de mí que todavía podía ser redimida. Y luego tuve un ataque al corazón. Me despierto en el hospital. Los médicos me dijeron que me estaba muriendo, como si yo no lo supiera. Me dijeron que ellos pensaban que no iba a durar más de uno o dos días. ¿Qué? No, no, ¡necesitaba más tiempo! Y Stefan uso la compulsión para obligar a los médicos dejarlo llevarme a casa, así estaría más cómoda, pero... ¡Me estaba muriendo!_

_– Están hablando de mí, ¿no es así? – Susurré. Me estaba costando mucho trabajo hablar._

_– Están recordando. – Él está mintiendo, pero es algo lindo._

_– Está bien. Estoy segura de que me merezco todo lo que están diciendo –. Esa es la verdad yo sabía que no soy del todo buena. Stefan me sonrió._

_– ¿Tu qué opinas, mi mano se ve arrugada? – Me veía vieja._

_– Se ve muy bien. – Sí, excepto que no está bien._

_– Si algo comienza a caerse, en cualquier lugar, tomas un cuchillo y me lo hundes en la arteria carótida inmediatamente. ¿De acuerdo? –, Yo no quería que me recordara como una vieja, arrugada y fea. _

_– Está bien. – Él pensó que yo estaba bromeando. Puso los ojos en blanco._

_– ¿Qué?– Había tenido suficiente._

_– Sabes, incluso en tu lecho de muerte, eres vanidosa – Él no entendía. Yo sólo quería ser bella para él._

_– Hey. Si una chica se tiene que morir, puede también ser glamorosa, ¿verdad? – Yo simplemente no quería ser recordada vieja y fea. Él es guapo y joven. Y yo me estoy poniendo vieja y fea. – Esto es sin duda es una mancha de edad._

_– No es una mancha de edad, Katherine. – Él me detuvo agarrando y sosteniendo mi mano._

_– Estás siendo muy amable conmigo. ¿Por qué? – Sí, ¿por qué? Otra vez, yo necesitaba respuestas. ¿Quería saber si él me amaba?_

_– Te estás muriendo. Creo que puedo tenerte un poco de compasión. – ¿Por qué? ¿Seguía diciendo eso? Sólo lástima, compasión. Me quede dormida._

_Estaba tan débil acostada en la cama durmiendo, recordando el momento en que descubrí a mis padres masacrados, hace mucho en Bulgaria. Me acordé de mí entrando en el pueblo a mitad de la noche a caballo. Después de bajarme del caballo, recuerdo ver varios cuerpos esparcidos por el terreno, haciendo que entrara rápidamente en mi casa. Cuando entré, vi a mi padre empalado contra la pared con una espada en el corazón. Mi madre yacía muerta con la garganta cercenada y una mancha de sangre en la cama. Fueron asesinados por un vampiro asesino, psicópata y desalmado. Fue el peor día de mi vida. Y..._

_Yo estaba corriendo hacia el cadáver de mi madre. – ¡No! Mamá –. Yo estaba desesperada y llorando histéricamente. Cuando finalmente acepte que mi madre estaba muerta, abracé su cuerpo con fuerza._

_–Qué desastre. – Dijo Damon, entrando en la habitación._

_Yo estaba confundida. – Damon? – Oh, no estaba divirtiéndose con mis recuerdos._

_– Okey, Voy a decirlo. – Se rio. – Extraño a Klaus. Quiero decir... la forma en que este tipo utiliza para torturarte. – Damon miró alrededor todo el cuarto, con especial atención a mi padre. Luego añadió en un tono de voz cruel. – Una espada en el papi... buen toque._

_– Sal de mi cabeza. – Le rogué._

_– ¿Platícame de nuevo cómo se llevó a cabo esta masacre? – me pregunto sarcásticamente. –Ah... es cierto... Klaus te iba a matar en un sacrificio sangriento y tú, siendo tú, corriste hacia las colinas. – Estaba siendo tan sarcástico. Casi desalmado. – Sólo para volver y encontrar que toda tu familia había sido masacrada. – Me dijo con una sonrisa. – A ver si deduzco todo esto bien... toda la muerte de tu familia fue culpa tuya. – Señaló sin piedad. _

_Yo en medio de lágrimas dijo: – No. No. No. – no fue mi culpa. No lo fue. Damon desaparece repentinamente de la habitación. _

_¡Sí, me lo merezco! ¡Sí! Me merezco que Damon sea cruel. Y sí, me merezco que este enojado conmigo. Yo lo había lastimado tanto. ¿Pero tenía que ser tan cruel? Me estaba muriendo. Si eso no significaba que lo dejara pasar, ¿qué lo hacía?_

_Damon se sentó en una silla junto a mi cama, mirándome fijamente. Yo estaba despierta. Yo lo miraba, acostada en la cama. Liz entró en la habitación. Yo tenía un montón de dolor._

_– Aquí están los sedantes del hospital. Deben ayudar con el dolor. – Liz me dijo, y me entregó un montón de jeringas._

_Trato de sentarme – No los quiero –, Le contesté. – Me ponen débil y cuando estoy débil, él puede entrar en mi cabeza. – Y él es cruel._

_– Está bien. Como quieras. Están aquí si quieres. – Liz me dijo y los puso cerca de la cama._

_Liz miró a Damon y le pregunto. – ¿Siguen buscando Matt? ¿Alguna noticia de Elena? –_

_– No nos hablamos. – Dijo Damon con tristeza. Incluso si yo lo quiero como a un hermano, que estaba siendo cruel, y se merecía un poco de sufrimiento._

_Así que añado sarcásticamente. – ¿No has oído sheriff? Tenía tanto miedo de ensuciar sus blancas plumas de paloma que él dejó que sus pequeñas alas volaran libres. Y todo es por MI culpa. Oops._

_Damon agarra una de las jeringas que la Sheriff Forbes había dejado cerca de mí y la encaja en mi brazo. Me quede dormida. Y trató de volver a divertirse con mis recuerdos, pero lo que vio lo sorprendió tanto que me despertó._

_Damon me preguntó intrigado – ¿Qué demonios fue eso? _

_– Tú nunca habías oído hablar de la verdadera historia de cómo llegué a conocer a tu hermano. Quiero pensar que esta profecía del universo atrayendo a los doppelgängers juntos es absurda, pero el momento en que vi a Stefan, no sé cómo puedo describirlo... el desvió en el camino, el árbol caído, el carruaje descompuesto... simplemente... sonaba como destino para mí. – le respondí. Fue el momento en que mis emociones volvieron. _

_– Sólo vete. – Le pedí. – ¿No crees que ya has dejado claro tu punto? –, Pero él comenzó a torturarme de nuevo. Me hizo ver a Jenna, apuñalándome. Entonces a pesar de que le rogué que se detuviera cogió otra jeringa de medicamentos. Y me inyectó, se transformó en John Gilbert, que me agarró del brazo y me cortó los dedos. Entonces él se divirtió mucho más haciendo que viera Elijah, deteniéndolo, pero era otra ilusión, otra forma, de él de decirme que no tendría consuelo. Otra forma de decirme que a nadie le importaba._

_Y allí estaba mí querida hija diciendo que a ella le importaba, y con el "viajero" para enseñarme cómo hacer el "hechizo del pasajero". Ellos me lo enseñaron, pero..._

_– Ya sé lo que vas a decir. – Nadia quería que siguiera con vida, pero quería que yo tomara su cuerpo; yo no quería eso, quería algo de tiempo madre e hija._

_– Nadia no quiero tu cuerpo, quiero ser una madre para ti –, le dije. – Y tú mereces vivir. Y yo necesito un cuerpo como el mío–._

_– ¡Muy bien inténtalo! Pero es necesario que ella este lo suficientemente cerca, es mejor si tú saltas a mi cabeza ahora – ella se detuvo y señaló Damon._

_– No tenemos tiempo para esto. Nadia, dejar que mi padre te arrancara de mis brazos... fue lo que más lamento de mi vida. Debería haber luchado más para que estuvieras conmigo, pero no lo hice; así que me pasé los próximos 500 años asegurándome de que no cometer el mismo error otra vez. Luché por todo... y en ese proceso, yo tuve una vida larga y plena. Y llegué a conocer a mi hermosa hija. Tú pasaste los últimos siglos buscándome. – Cogí una jeringa de la mesa. – No pierdas ni un minuto más en mí. Es tu turno de vivir._

_– No puedes hacerme esto – Me dijo._

_– Déjame... – dije en voz alta, pero me deletree con mis labios "tratar". – Tomé decisiones egoístas toda mi vida. Déjame hacer lo correcto por una vez. – Ella estaba muy enojada, pero ella entendió._

_– Está bien. Entonces vete… Déjame... húndete en el olvido, pero no voy a sentarme a tu lado y verte morir. – Ella finge estar enojada._

_Yo iba quedarme dormida cuando vi Stefan entrar en la habitación._

_– ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? – Stefan preguntó Damon._

_– En un giro sorprendente, la hija de Katherine es una psicópata. ¡Menos mal que regresas! Es toda tuya. Me he divertido jugando con su mente todo el día. – Damon afirmó._

_– Damon... – Stefan parecía que se iba a discutir con Damon._

_Pero él lo interrumpió. – Lo sé, Stefan. Lo sé. He tenido un par de días muy duros... necesitaba una salida, ¿de acuerdo? – saliendo del cuarto._

_Stefan me miró – Hey._

_Yo estaba aturdida por tanto analgésico pero dije – Estos medicamentos son ligas mayores. _

_– Cierra los ojos. Yo vine a decir 'adiós'. – No, por favor, deja que este despierta._

_– Quiero verte –. Sí, si me iba a morir, yo quería ser feliz._

_– Lo harás. – Él tocó mi cara y nos trasladó a la memoria de mi encontrando los cuerpos de mi familia después de Klaus los había masacrado._

_Yo estaba llorando sobre un cuerpo, y Stefan dijo – ¿Así que este es el recuerdo al que volviste? Un poco sombrío, ¿no?_

_– Damon ya se estuvo divirtiendo con este... Este fue el peor día de mi vida. Él dijo que era mi culpa; que merezco todo lo malo que me ha pasado. Tiene razón... Tenía razón, Stefan. Yo no merezco ser amada – Pero si quería torturarme, yo no se lo iba a permitir. Traté de bloquearlo._

_Me insistió que lo dejara continuar. – Ábreme tu mente – Nos transportamos de nuevo a mi memoria. – Mira a tu padre... _

_Miré a la pared que podía ver el cuerpo de mi padre desapareciendo. – Se ha ido... ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_– Te mereces sentir paz. – Miré a mi alrededor toda la habitación, el cuerpo de mi madre, y la sangre en el edredón, desaparecen también. _

_– ¿Madre? – Le pregunté. Él estaba tratando de consolarme. _

_– Eras una chica de 17 años, Katherine. Nada de esto es tu culpa. – ¿Pero por qué? ¿Stefan por qué? _

_De repente, escuché el pequeño gemido de un bebé llorando... mi hija. En una pequeña cuna. Cuando me acerqué a ella, el cuarto se llena de luz. Y sentí un beso en la frente. Oí su voz: –Adiós, Katherine._

_De repente yo estaba abajo y veo a Bonnie. Ella dijo mi nombre. _

_– Ding dong... ¿Eso significa que la bruja ha muerto? –, Dijo Damon. _

_Me asusté. – No. Uh hu. Es demasiado pronto. ¡No puedo! – Y brinque de nuevo a mi cuerpo, engañando a la muerte una vez más. Ups, estuvo cerca. _

_–Wow... ¿De verdad no quieres morir?, Te juro, acabo de escuchar que tu corazón se detenía. – Dijo Elena. _

_Yo le pregunto presa del pánico. – ¿Dónde estoy? –_

_– Aún con vida... por desgracia...– Le pregunté donde no cómo. _

_– Ohh... Pensé que era mujer muerta por un segundo. Todavía tengo asuntos pendientes –. Yo replique. _

_– Yo también, tenía todo este discurso que estaba preparando para darle a tu cuerpo inconsciente. – ¿Qué? _

_– Déjame adivinar; te odio, te detesto, jódete, muérete perra, etc. – escupí._

_–Sí. Uhh... Además, hay una cosa más... yo te perdono. – Otra vez, ¿qué?_

_– ¿Qué? – Le escupí otra vez. _

_– Te perdono... Tú no naciste mala. Tu vida te hizo así... Tú perdiste a todos los que querías demasiado joven y no tuviste una familia que cuidara de ti. ¿Suena familiar? – Empezó a hablar. _

_– ¿Es este el...? 'No somos tan diferentes, tú y yo' discurso de doppelgänger, porque yo estaría feliz de evitarlo. – No quería sus discursos, ya que no cambiaría de opinión. _

_– Lo guardaré para el funeral que es probable que no vayamos a tener para ti...–, respondió ella. _

_– Perfecto. – Escupí._

_– Yo sólo quería sacar la parte del perdón... Es una parte de mí que no quiero perder nunca. – Escupió también. _

_– Bien por ti. – Le dije. – Ahora, tal vez usted puede ayudar a una chica. Dame otra jeringa. Si alguien va a hundir una aguja en mí una vez más, bien podrías ser tú. Simetría... y todo eso. – La necesitaba cerca. Elena cogió la jeringa e iba a inyectarme en mi cuerpo. – Elena. Gracias por tu perdón. – Y yo estaba arrepentida de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. _

_– De nada. – Y como ella me iba a inyectar, uso la poca fuerza que me quedaba para agarrarla por la cara y completar el "hechizo del pasajero". – jak skákat a zem dárek ac za _

Esa noche, cuando hicimos el amor, sus besos me hicieron querer más. Y me dio buenos recuerdos, mmm, ¿por qué? Necesitaba respuestas. Pero entonces él me dijo que no me había perdonado. Yo a pensé que todavía amaba Elena.

Por eso me tomé el cuerpo de Elena. Y ahora él me está rechazando. Creí que él amaba a Elena. Pero cuando coquetee con él en el Baile Amargo Anual del Whitmore College no me dio pie para más, además se veía un poco triste incluso molesto. Y luego esa noche del motel que me había alejado de él. Pero ¿por qué, yo era Elena, y él amaba a Elena o no? ¿Si él ya no estaba enamorado de Elena, entonces por qué dijo eso?

_– Porque yo sé por lo que está pasando. – Declaro. _

_– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunte. _

_– Tú no sabes lo que es estar enamorado de ti. Sabes, cuando tú y yo estábamos juntos, cada uno de los átomos en mi cuerpo me decían que era lo correcto, de que éramos un ajuste perfecto. Y ese tipo de amor, puede cambiar toda tu vida. Y luego, cuando alguien que te hace sentir de esa manera se detiene de repente, el vacío es sólo...– _Oh dios, él estaba hablando en pasado. No me di cuenta en ese entonces.

_– Lo entiendo. Se ha hecho toda una profecía sobre eso. – Dije, yo estaba celosa de Elena. Así que coquetee con él, y él discretamente me rechazó. _

_Salí de la ducha, me vestí y me le acerqué por detrás y le toque el hombro. Se dio la vuelta para mirarme y yo lo bese. Después de alejarme, él me agarró y me beso de nuevo, vacilante. Él, se aleja de mí, pero inmediatamente después él me besó una vez más, más apasionado. Y entonces él me rechazo._

_– Espera, espera, espera. Esto está, uh, mal. Quiero decir, eh, tú y Damon tiene poco que terminaron –. Dijo vacilante._

Le contesté que tenía razón, que lo sentía, trate de justificarme. Él me había rechazado, pero yo estaba feliz. Pensé que yo tenía esperanzas como Elena. Pero ahora, oh Dios mío, me apuñaló. Seré expulsada del cuerpo de Elena. Pero cuando lo bese él me llamo por mi nombre, allí estaba la electricidad de nuevo. Y de repente me di cuenta de que no sentí esa electricidad cuando nos besamos en el hotel. Cada átomo de mi cuerpo me está diciendo que él no ama a Elena, que me ama a mí.

_–Stefan. Sabes, siempre me he preguntado cómo sería ser amada por ti. Tienes que admitirlo, porque en un momento fugaz... tus sentimientos eran reales. Verdaderamente ha sido el papel de tu vida. Stefan, te quiero. Y yo siempre te he amado. – _Él me apuñala a pesar de que él me ama ¿por qué? – _Entonces supongo que así es como... termina nuestra historia de amor – Yo obtengo mi respuesta cuando él asiente con la cabeza, él me ama, él no quiere volver a salir a Elena, porque me desea a mí, **ME AMA A MÍ: KATHERINE PIERCE**. A pesar de todo lo que yo he hecho. **ÉL ME AMA**. Oh, Dios mío, Elena nunca tuvo oportunidad, lo siento. Yo estaba demasiado ciega. **ÉL ME AMA. LO SIENTO. YO LO VOY A EXTRANAR**. ¡Oh, no estoy siendo arrastrado por un vacío!... _

**_¿FIN?_**


End file.
